Mi lugar feliz es junto a ti
by Blueberry Springer
Summary: Abandonado por un esposo que lo cambió por otro más joven (y más alto), hijas que no aprecia su dedicación y cariño, Levi se enfrenta a esta inesperada soledad. Cree que ya es tarde para él reiniciar su vida y volver a amar, pero Eren, un atractivo periodista varios años menor le demostrará lo contrario.[Eren x Levi] [Reiberth] [Zeke x Frieda] [yumikuri]
1. Aniversario, Ruptura ¿Nuevo amor?

**¡Hola, hola! Es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, no me había animado hacerlo antes pero aquí estoy. Para esta historia me inspiré en una telenovela que me fascinaba cuando era más joven, tomé algunos elementos de la trama y el resto es de mi cosecha. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Si ven alguna falta de ortografía, un hechicero lo hizo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Aniversario, ruptura… ¿Nuevo amor? **

**Que labios maldecidos**

**Porque quieren dañarme**

**Si yo sin ti me muero**

**Mi vida donde estas**

**No me toquen ese vals porque me matan**

**Ella me lo cantaba**

**Como ella nadie más.**

_No me toquen ese vals – Julio Jaramillo._

No estuvo conforme hasta que el último azulejo del baño le devolviera su reflejo cual espejo. Sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, ante tan buen resultado. Nadie en cien kilómetros a la redonda podría decir que Levi Smith no era un consumado dueño de casa.

Compensaba su deficiente habilidad en la cocina con su excepcional talento para la limpieza. "Sin mí, esta casa se hundiría en la inmundicia" pensaba mientras ordenaba el desastre de las habitaciones de sus hijas. Su arraigada desconfianza en las personas ajenas a su familia impedía que el servicio doméstico se ocupara del aseo de los cuartos, además que no se fiaba que los criados limpiaran como a él le gusta. Solo aceptaba la ayuda de Petra, su fiel empleada de su entera confianza. Ambos unían sus fuerzas para hacer relucir la casa como diamante.

Sin embargo, tal esfuerzo diario no era muy valorado en el resto de los integrantes de la familia Smith. Erwin llegaba siempre agotado del bufete de cual era jefe. La casa limpia como templo o sucia como baño público, Erwin no lo notaria, esperaba al llegar su acostumbrada taza de café y se encerraba en su despacho para seguir trabajando. Qué decir de Frieda, la hija mayor, prácticamente se pasaba todo el día donde su novio. Historia, la menor, pasaba encerrada en su cuarto con su móvil pegado a los ojos, teniendo prologadas charlas con Ymir por Skype.

El matrimonio Smith descansaba en su cama King size. Erwin leía un libraco que a Levi se le antojaba aburridísimo y no prestaba atención a nada más.

-Erwin… no me has comentado que te parece los centros de mesa que escogió Petra para el aniversario. Te envié una muestra a la oficina ¿Lo viste?

-Eh, si, si, muy bonitos… - comentó someramente sin despegar la vista del mamotreto.

Levi no quedó conforme con esa respuesta tan tibia. Hizo una nueva tentativa para arrancar una opinión sobre la organización de su aniversario de matrimonio, del cual Levi se ha encargado prácticamente solo. No quería quejarse pero… le preocupaba lo poco implicado que estaba su esposo en el evento.

-Erwin… ¿Qué opción de platillo de entrada te parece mejor para servir?

-Cualquiera estará bien para mí.

-Ya, pero dime cual prefieres. Te envié las opciones por correo.

\- Escoge tú. Lo que elijas me parecerá bien.

-Eso no es una respuesta, Erwin – replicó Levi, fastidiado. El susodicho cerró el libro de golpe, se sacó sus gafas de lectura y lo miró.

-Por favor Levi, no me incordies con tantas preguntas del aniversario ¿no ves que estoy agotado?

-No lo suficiente para leer ese libraco, eh.

-Me paso todo el santo día partiéndome el lomo, estudiando y resolviendo casos, leyendo documentos y litigando, créeme que de lo último que me preocuparía sería sobre el color de los manteles o de las flores para el centro de mesa. Con tantas cosas que hacer en el bufete…

-Entiendo, pero…

-Sabes, estoy cansadísimo, me dormiré. Mañana hablamos con más calma ¿si? – acto seguido apagó la luz y le dio la espalda a su esposo.

Levi suspiró, pesaroso.

* * *

Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Levi desayunaba… solo, para variar.

-¡Petra! ¿Es que nadie se va a dignar a bajar a desayunar?

-El señor Smith partió temprano a la oficina y fue a dejar a la niña Historia al colegio – reportó Petra.

\- ¿Y Frieda?

-Ahí viene, señor Levi.

Con su negro y brillante cabello meciéndose al caminar, bajaba la hija mayor del matrimonio Smith. Era la más parecida físicamente a Levi, heredando su color de pelo y la palidez de su tez.

-Señorita Frieda, ¿Se le ofrece algo de desayunar? Hay un ommelette exquisito que preparó Nicolo, está para chuparse los dedos.

-No, gracias Petra, demasiadas calorías para un desayuno.

-Frieda, no puedes ir a la universidad sin desayunar –señaló Levi, un poco molesto por la creciente tendencia de su familia de salir lo más rápido posible de la casa.

\- Tranquilo papá, tomaré algo ligero. Petra, porfa tráeme un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas.

-De inmediato, señorita.

Padre e hija masticaban en silencio. Levi no era un gran conversador, pero ese silencio lo estaba incomodando.

-¿Por qué el apuro, hija? Devoraste el desayuno, corrección, lo succionaste.

-Es que quedé de juntarme con Zeke –Levi alza una ceja – me va a ayudar con algunas materias que me cuestan, papá.

-Perfectamente te podemos pagar un tutor, Frieda, no tienes porque estar todo el día pegada a ese simio barbudo, mira que se puede aburrir de ti.

-¡Papá, por favor! Siempre estamos discutiendo por lo mismo. Sé que no te agrada Zeke, pero es mi novio te guste o no y tienes que respetarlo.

-No sé qué le ves a ese sujeto. No debe haber tocado una Gillette en su vida.

-¡Uy! Perdón porque Zeke no supera tus estándares de limpieza.

-¿No supera? Ni siquiera se acerca. – añadió Levi con desdén.

-¿Sabes? No importa, no pienso amargarme la mañana por esto. Adiós, papá –acto seguido, toma su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar el pomo, recuerda algo y retrocede hacia el comedor.

-Se me olvidó decirte que Zeke será mi acompañante en la fiesta de aniversario.

-¡Sobre mi inmaculado cadáver!

-Demasiado tarde. Papá Erwin lo invitó y él ya confirmó su asistencia. Ahora sí, adiós. – lanzó un beso al aire y se marchó con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eso está por verse –murmuró Levi para sí.

* * *

Eren estaba indignado y hacía notar su molestia ante cada paso que daba en la emisora. Despidieron a su compañera de programa para reemplazarla por alguien más joven y a la moda. Porque si, iban a añadir un segmento de moda y farándula con el fin de captar más audiencia. "Malditos, se vendieron al rating" mascullaba entre dientes. Claro, porque según sus jefes, los temas que él trataba (temas de denuncia y crítica social) eran "aburridos". No renunciaba no más porque tenía un querido ex esposo que religiosamente cobraba y exigía la pensión para la hija que tenían en común.

-¡Hey, Eren! ¡Eren! – lo llamó su jefe, Dot Pixis.

-Hola Pixis. – saludó Eren sin detenerse

-Deja fruncir el ceño, hombre, que te saldrán arrugas, o si no mírame, je je je.

-No tengo otra cara. He estado haciendo el programa yo solo toda esta semana.

-¿Todavía estás molesto por el despido de Riko? ¡Vamos, Eren! Mejora ese ánimo que te presentaré a tu nueva compañera. Es una belleza exótica.

\- ¿Y eso que importa, Dot? Nadie la va a ver, esto es una radio si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Pero nosotros si la podemos ver – arguyó Pixis con voz sugerente. – Mira es ella. ¡Yelena, querida!

Eren estaba dispuesto a odiar a la reemplazante de Riko por solidaridad hacia ella. No obstante, al ver a la chica de corto cabello rubio mirando hacia todos lados con nerviosismo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Le recordaba a si mismo cuando entró a trabajar a la radio por primera vez.

Al ser interpelada, Yelena se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Lo de belleza exótica le quedaba corto, bueno, todo le quedaría corto ante la tremenda estatura que ostentaba la mujer. Era tan alta como el padrastro de Eren, Keith Shadis, y eso era decir mucho, porque el hombre si que era alto. Eren se sentía como un umpa loompa al lado de ella.

-Yelena, te presento a Eren Jaeger – a la mujer le brillaron los ojos –trabajaran juntos en el programa.

-Gusto en conocerte Eren, espero que nos llevemos bien – estrechó su mano calurosamente. Tardó varios segundos de lo usual en soltarla.

-Quedas en buenas manos, querida. Eren hazle un tour a Yelena para que se familiarice con el lugar. Nos vemos. –Se despidió de la mujer con un beso muy cercano a la comisura de los labios.

-Vamos, Brienne, hay mucho que conocer.

-¿Brienne?

-¡Yelena! Perdón, soy pésimo con los nombres – se apresuró a decir Eren. Odiaba que su boca fuera más rápida que su cerebro la mayoría del tiempo.

* * *

-Ese Erwin es un aburridooo – exclamó Farlan al oír lo que le contaba Levi sobre los pormenores del aniversario.

-Eso desde siempre- acotó Hange, quien conocía al susodicho desde hace más tiempo por trabajar juntos en el mismo bufete.

Los tres inseparables amigos se reunían en el café de siempre para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas. El tema principal, era, claro está, el aniversario de matrimonio de Levi.

-Eso no es lo más terrible. Resulta que a Erwin se le ocurrió invitar al King Kong oxigenado a la celebración. ¿Lo pueden creer?

-¿Qué invitó a quién? –preguntó Farlan. Hange se desternillaba de risa.

-Pues al macaco ese que tiene Frieda por novio.

-¿Zeke? Si está más bueno que el pan ¿por qué lo odias Levi? –preguntó Farlan.

-No confío en él.

-Pero enano, ¡Si tú no confías ni en tu sombra! – dijo Hange entre risas. -¿Qué lo hace diferente al resto de la gente?

-Hay algo en él que no me gusta…

-La barba. – dijeron Hange y Farlan al unísono.

-Además de eso. No sé… siento que no es sincero al actuar, nunca nadie sabe, ni siquiera Frieda, que es lo que piensa, que opina. Es ambiguo y misterioso, como que esconde algo. No quiero sujetos así en mi fiesta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, Levi? Sabes mejor que yo lo testarudo que es Erwin. –dijo Hange.

-Ya veré el modo de convencerlo.

-Nada más fácil, Lev – dijo Farlan – Dile que no tendrán sexo hasta que desinvite al macaco.

-Erwin no me toca hace meses, no va funcionar. – afirmó Levi con desgana. Le avergonzaba admitir que Erwin no lo tocaba ni con un palo.

-¡NOO! ¡No puede ser posible! – exclamo horrorizado Farlan, quien no concebía que las personas se pasaran más de un día sin tener acción en el ring de cuatro perillas, como solía decir.

-Entonces estás más acumulado que premio de la lotería. Ahora entiendo el genio que te gastas, debes tener las bolas…

-¡No te pases Hange Zoe! ¿Me van a ayudar o se van a burlar de mí? – replicó Levi enojado.

\- Ya, ya... vamos pensando en algo – dijo Hange.

* * *

La emisora Trost se caracterizaba por ser el principal medio de información durante muchos años gracias al compromiso de sus periodistas de entregar noticias relevantes y contingentes, de calidad; por buscar incansablemente la verdad sin importar incomodar a los peces gordos del gobierno y no temían denunciar las injusticias y generar debate.

La pérdida de audiencia en los últimos años, produjo una reestructuración de la radio. La gente ya no quería escuchar desgracias, calamidades y se decantaban cada vez más por temas livianos. Farándula, moda, chismes, eso es lo de hoy y eso es lo que radio Trost pensaba darles para reconquistar a su público.

El único programa con temas serios que estaba sobreviviendo a esta avalancha de cambios era el que conducía Eren Jaeger. Si bien toleró la inclusión de Yelena y la admisión de otros temas, logró que su programa conservara parte de su esencia, es decir, que se mantuviera la discusión de asuntos políticos, económicos y de denuncia social.

Después de que Eren y Yelena discutieran sobre el alza del transporte público y oyeran las opiniones de los radioescuchas, tocaba leer los saludos y tweets de la audiencia. Eren lo consideraba innecesario, pero era parte de los cambios introducidos por la emisora.

-Por último, Ana Lisa Melano nos escribe: "Me encanta su programa 3 3 un saludo desde Lomas Turbas". Gracias por escucharnos, Ana Lisa.

Suena la cortina del programa. Eren observa a una Yelena tratando sin éxito de ahogar una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el chiste? –preguntó Eren, sin comprender aun el motivo de las risas de Yelena y de Connie, el técnico en sonido.

Yelena trataba de decir algo, pero sus carcajadas eran más fuertes que su necesidad de comunicarse.

-¡Te bailaron sabroso, hermano! Jajajajaj – exclamó Connie.

-Bueno, allá ustedes. Me largo.

Yelena fue tras él entre espasmos de risa.

-¡Eren jajaj, esperjajajaj! – empezó a toser de manera convulsiva.

-¿Estas bien? – se acercó el hombre, preocupado. – siéntate aquí, iré por agua.

"Aaaah, es todo un caballero" A Yelena le costaba disimular la atracción que sentía hacia su compañero.

-Ya regresé.

La mujer iba a estirar el brazo para tomar el vaso de agua que le era ofrecido, pero en cambio recibió un chorro de agua fría que la paralizó. El brazo quedó extendido.

"Retiro lo del caballero" pensó. "Pero sigue siendo guapo"

-¿Qué es esto?

-Agua.

\- ¡Lo sé! Quiero saber porque está en mi cara, Eren.

-El karma.

\- ¡Que rencoroso, Jaeger!

-No es rencor, Yelena. Si te tomabas el agua te ahogarías más.

\- ¿Qué, viste un capítulo de House y ya te crees médico? – pregunto risueña.

-Ja, ja, ja, no. Vi uno de Grey´s Anatomy.

\- Tonto.

\- Mi padre es médico, por eso lo sé. Bueno, ahora sí que me tengo que ir. Toca cuidar a la bendición.

\- ¿No me vas a ofrecer algo para secarme la cara, por lo menos?

Eren revolvió entre sus bolsillos de sus pantalones. Sacó un pañuelo.

-Con devuelta, eh. – y se marchó dando zancadas.

Yelena sostenía ese trozo de tela como lo más valioso del mundo. Dio un gran suspiro.

"Si es un caballero después de todo"

* * *

Hange Zoe llevaba trabajando en el bufete de Erwin desde la creación del mismo. Graduados en la misma casa de estudios, Erwin la mandó a buscar apenas la mujer se tituló, pues quería contar con una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación, además que fuera de su plena confianza.

En ese mismo bufete conocería al que actualmente es su esposo, Moblit Berner, el único que soportaba estoicamente sus excentricidades. Y desayunar sushi era una de esas cosas. El dolor de estómago que sentía en estos momentos, mientras estudiaba un caso, le daba la razón a la advertencia de Moblit. El la miraba con preocupación.

-Cariño, ¿te pasa algo?

-Tengo a Jordan colgando del aro – y se fue corriendo cual Bolt en 100 m planos.

Llegó en tiempo record al baño de damas. Para su mala suerte, estaba fuera de servicio.

-¡Mierda, no!

Miró hacia el baño de hombres. Parecía que todos los varones se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer uso de los baños al mismo tiempo, porque no paraba de entrar y salir gente. Hange se mecía en sus pies tratando de contener las ganas de cagar y pensando en una alternativa que no fuera liberar a Willy a vista y paciencia de los abogados del bufete

"¡Los baños en la oficina de Erwin! Casi nadie los ocupa. ¡Hange, eres una genio!

Y con un sigilo que enorgullecería a la pantera rosa, la mujer se escabulló a los servicios higiénicos.

* * *

-… y debe estar dormida antes de las diez. ¡Ah! Nada de comida chatarra… ¿Me estas escuchando, Eren?

-Reiner, ya te pasé el maldito cheque, no entiendo porque sigues acá hablándome sobre cómo cuidar a mi propia hija.

-Es que es ese el problema – replicó Reiner – No sabes cuidar a tu propia hija ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti mismo! – exclamo, mirando a su alrededor la entropía en su máxima expresión en el departamento de su ex esposo.

-Mira, Reiner. No seré Mary Poppins, pero a Gabi no le ha faltado ni techo, ni comida ni diversión mientras ha estado bajo mi cuidado, que te quede claro.

-¿Le llamas cuidado el quedarse hasta las cinco de la mañana jugando Fortnite?

-Está bien, está bien. No vamos a jugar Fortnite. Para tu tranquilidad vamos a jugar Clash Royal ¿Te parece?

-Eres imposible, Eren. Créeme que serías la última persona en el planeta a la que encargaría el cuidado de Gabi. No seguiré malgastando mi tiempo aquí. Adiós cariño – dijo, dirigiéndose a su hija.

-¡Adiós papi! – dijo una voz que se oía desde el baño.

-Qué te vaya bien con el kilómetro parado. – dijo Eren zalameramente.

Se escuchó un portazo como despedida.

Eren compuso una cara de alivio.

Su relación con su ex esposo no era la mejor. Las circunstancias de su separación fueron caóticas y muy dolorosas para el periodista. Le profesaba un sincero amor a Reiner, afecto que acabó al descubrir que este lo estaba engañando con otro. Luego partió una ardua lucha por la custodia de la hija que tenía en común, Gabi. Lucha que por cierto perdió, ya que como señalo Reiner, Eren era incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo. En el departamento reinaba el desorden: ropa tirada por todas partes, libros desparramados, juguetes tirados, etc., etc. El único lugar decente era el baño. Con esos antecedentes, sumados a su aspecto desaliñado, inclinaron la balanza en favor de Reiner. Así, el periodista solo obtuvo visitas los fines de semanas y una tarde que otra que se quedaba cuidándola cuando su ex suegra Karina no podía hacerlo.

Abrió el refrigerador.

Nada.

Si se le puede llamar nada a una pujante colonia de hongos que habitaba lo que antes había sido un tomate.

-Papá ¿Qué hay de comer? – preguntó Gabi, tratando de mirar por sobre el hombro de Eren.

-Nada que un ser humano pueda comer sin contraer una gastritis.

-¿Little Caesar? –preguntó la niña.

-Little Caesar – confirmó el padre.

* * *

Padre e hija llegaron al departamento con sus estómagos llenos y los dedos grasientos de tantos trozos de pizza que engulleron. Ambos lucían unas diademas de cartón que simulaban ser las de un emperador romano.

-Si tu papi pregunta, dile que comimos una ensalada césar. Ni se te ocurra mencionar que fuimos al Little Caesar – aleccionó Eren a la pequeña Gabi.

\- Si, pa. Me iré rodando al baño, tengo que hacer del 2 – dijo la niña sobándose la pancita.

Eren tomó su laptop y se echó al sofá. Le dedicaba un rato todos los días para avanzar en su libro, que esperaba publicar pronto. Se asesoró con sociólogos, historiadores, otros colegas; se aprovisionó y consultó mucha bibliografía que estaba desparramada en su sala para armar su escrito y sostenerlo con bases fidedignas. El tema era sensible y molestaría a más de alguien, pero eso era una razón más para publicar su libro.

El timbre interrumpió la corriente de ideas que fluía de sus dedos. Eren con esfuerzo se levantó (las pizzas le había pasado la cuenta) y abrió la puerta.

-¡Armin! ¿Pero qué te pasó?

Un hombre más bajo que él, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y grandes ojos azules, entró sin saludar, arrastrando los pies. Emanaba derrota.

-Me han asaltado por enésima vez, Eren. Ah, hola Gabi.

-Hola tío Armin. Mi papi no le gusta que juguemos a Fortnite, así que jugaremos a Clash Royal.

-¡Un momento, señorita! Tiene que terminar sus deberes – amonestó Eren.

\- Pero papaaaaaáááá, es muy aburridoo. Además me cuesta matemáticas y lo sabes.

-Mira, metete a Youtube y en vez de escuchar a tus chinos, buscas a Julio Profe y problema solucionado. Literalmente.

-Está bien. Y no son chinos, son coreanos. – se marchó a su habitación para tratar de hacer su tarea.

Los adultos estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina, tomando un café. Armin le contaba los detalles de su asalto numero mil.

-… como no encontraron nada de valor o que se pueda reducir en el mercado negro, el sujeto me golpeó.

-Armin, no puedes seguir así.

-He concurrido todas estas veces a la policía. Pero ya no me toman en serio.

-Ja, esos tipos no pescan ni un resfriado. Siempre están del lado del poder. Si hubieras sido hijo de algún político, créeme que hasta escolta te colocan y atrapan al ladrón en cuestión de horas. Pero no, un ciudadano de pie no tiene esos privilegios. Pero si eres vendedor ambulante… ¡se te abalanzan como carroñeros! Porque para ellos es más grave vender choripanes en la calle que los asaltos. No nos protegen y más encima nos roban ¡Cuantos millones no se han embolsado ilegalmente esos sinvergüenzas!

-Estabas trabajando en tu libro ¿verdad? – adivinó Armin tras la apasionada perorata de su mejor amigo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Esto me emperra demasiado, Armin. La próxima vez puedes que termines muerto.

-Lo sé y he estado pensando en algo para evitar que pase lo peor. Por eso vine a preguntarte si conoces algún lugar bueno donde enseñen defensa personal. Recuerdo que Mikasa y tú asistieron a una academia o algo así.

-A pocas cuadras está el dojo de los Leonhardt. Es muy bueno, Mikasa estuvo entrenando allí antes que el Cara de Caballo se la llevara lejos. El señor Leonhardt ha sido campeón regional de judo 5 veces consecutivas.

-Suena bien… pero preferiría algo más privado. Sabes que apesto en deportes y quiero evitarme la mayor cantidad de humillaciones posibles.

-Tienen clases individuales, pero tienes que pagar más.

-Lo que sea para que ya no me asalten o me manoseen viejos lesbianos. Esos son los peores.

* * *

Tras liberar, no a un willie, si no al equivalente a tres, Hange se prestaba a retirarse muy ufana por su hazaña. Moría por contarle a su esposo que hizo del dos en el baño de hombres sin ser descubierta. Alegre por la perspectiva de contar una entretenida historia, se lavaba las manos canturreando una melodía de una canción de moda.

-No me acuerdo, no me acuerdo. Y si no me acuerdo no pasó, eso no paaasoooó.

Un aroma de dudosa reputación le recordó que no había despachado a sus Willies, a los que dicho sea de paso, los bautizó como Bruce Willis, por los duros de cagar. Entró al cubículo para darle una digna despedida cuando se obligó a encerrarse en él.

Dos inesperados usuarios ingresaron al lugar. A Hange le tocaba esperar a que estos tipos realizaran sus necesidades fisiológicas para poder salir sin ser advertida por ellos. Así que se subió al retrete y medio encorvada para que no se asomara su cabeza, esperó.

Casi se resbala por la sorpresa. Conocía muy bien esas voces. Y lo que estaban haciendo no era precisamente cagar. Porque nadie gime sensualmente ni aplaude mientras evacua ¿verdad?

Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que hacía para afirmarse de las paredes del cubículo. Solo quería desvanecerse y se lamentaba que la taza del baño en la que estaba arrimada no fuera una entrada al Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando los caballeros terminaron la faena, Hange se dejó caer como manteca derretida. Le tomo unos minutos regularizar su respiración y a duras penas llegó a su despacho.

-Amor, te tardaste mucho, ya te iba a ir a buscar. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó solicito Moblit – Hange, estás pálida. Dime algo por favor. – suplicó ante la falta de respuesta de su mujer.

Hange parecía en estado de shock. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y casi no parpadeaba. Caminaba como una autómata.

-Cariño, mejor tomate la tarde para que descanses. A la tarde te acompaño al médico. No te preocupes, le explicaré a Erwin.

La mujer pareció reaccionar ante el nombre de su jefe. De golpe volvió su energía, tomó su bolso enérgicamente y se retiró rápidamente, sin explicación.

* * *

El bar Liberio se transformó de un tiempo a esta parte en una especie de meca para los fanáticos del baseball, un antro para los gamers y una guarida para geeks y otakus, desde que el nuevo dueño tomó las riendas del negocio. Fue la última voluntad de Tom Xavier que Zeke Jaeger (en ese entonces estudiante de medicina) heredara el lugar y continuara su legado.

Y así fue. Añadiendo a los sábados donde sagradamente trasmitían la liga de baseball, se incluyó los viernes de karaoke y para el resto de los días, Liberio se transformaba en anfitrión de torneos de juegos de todo tipo y sede de juntas para los fanáticos de la animación japonesa. Zeke sabía que el señor Xavier estaría orgulloso del éxito de Liberio, que era lo que quería para el negocio.

Comenzaba a sentirse el flujo de gente que señalaba que Liberio cobraba vida una noche más. Yelena se dirigía al segundo piso con la seguridad de quién conoce el terreno en que se está moviendo. Abrió la puerta con la confianza de ser siempre bien recibida.

-Deberías decirle a Porco que aprenda a tratar a las damas – se quejó Yelena ante el hombre sentado en el escritorio con los pies encima de este.

-Solo está haciendo su trabajo, no seas dramática.

-Solo decía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en un sofá.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Yel?

-Un choco – ron, sin hielo please.

-No te preguntaba por algo de tomar. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo y ex crush a su antro? – Zeke la miró escéptico. – A ti no te puedo engañar, necesito un favor enooorme y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿Y qué es eso de ex crush? ¿Ya me cambiaste por otro? –preguntó risueño.

-Para perjuicio de tu ego, en mi nuevo trabajo conocí a un papazote diez mil veces más guapo que tú ¿Cómo la ves?

-Eso no lo creo mi querida Yel. ¿Qué tal si bajamos y me cuentas? – le sugirió. Rodeó el hombro de Yelena y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Esa invitación incluye al choco ron?

-Claro.

-¿Por cuenta de la casa?

Zeke se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

-Está bien, está bien, no me des nada. Como que ya se me está olvidando lo que te iba a contar… si tan solo…

-Sí, mujer, el trago va por cuenta de la casa – se sentaron a la barra. –Pieck, dale un tónico para la memoria a esta señorita y para mí una cerveza.

-Un choco ron y una cerveza a la orden, jefazo.

-¿Cómo van los estudios, Pieck? –preguntó la mujer alta dando un sorbo a su brebaje.

-Me queda un examen y soy libre como Elsa. – contestó la chica.

-Pieck es la más brillante de su generación. Será una gran médico.

-Nunca seré tan buena como tú – replicó Pieck. –Cuando vuelvas nos darás una paliza en los exámenes, estoy segura.

-Que no se te olvide Pieck, que para los señores Jaeger, Zeke ya les está dando una paliza a todos ustedes. –recordó Yelena.

-Ya, ya, basta de hablar de mí y cuéntame sobre tu nuevo crush que según tu es más guapo que yo.

-¿Hay alguien más guapo que el jefe Zeke? Si es real debe valer una fortuna. – comentó Pieck.

-Si lo vieras, Piecksie… se me cae la baba como Homero ante una rosquilla. Pero que digo... ¡Velo con tus propios ojos!

Desde su Smartphone, la mujer mostró una foto de un hombre de una larga cabellera castaña que le llega hasta los hombros, una insipiente barba y unos enormes y preciosos ojos color verde enmarcados en unas gruesas cejas que le daban carácter. La estudiante y barista examinó detenidamente aquel rostro, como si buscara algo en él. Luego miró a Zeke.

-A ver, déjame ver, Yel. – pidió Zeke impaciente.

-¡Que impaciente te has vuelto con los chismes! Pareces vieja bisagra.

-¿Vieja bisagra?

-Si no estás en la puerta, estas en la ventana. Dicho de otro modo, chismoso.

-Gajes del oficio, mi querida Brienne.

-Él también me llamó Brienne – dijo suspirando. –Es guapo, educado y le gusta GoT...

\- Muéstramelo, quiero saber que tanto le ven ustedes a ese tipo.

\- Pero primero me tienes que hacer el favor que te voy a pedir, que para eso vine.

-Ya, dime que quieres.

-Consígueme una entrevista con tu suegris.

\- ¿Con Erwin?

-Sí, con él. Eren y yo necesitamos entrevistarlo para nuestro programa…

-¿Eren?

-SI, mi nuevo crush ¿Es que no me estas prestando atención? Te dije que es mi compañero de trabajo.

-Verdad, verdad.

-Nuestras cabezas van a rodar si no conseguimos al menos una cuña, así que te imploro que me ayudes.

-Mira, el sábado ceno con él. Le preguntaré ¿Te sirve?

-¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – Se abalanzó la periodista con eufórica gratitud –Me largo que mañana madrugo. Zekey, eres el mejor.

-No me agradezcas tanto, que aún no hablo con mi suegro.

-¡Adiós Pieck! – se marchó a paso ligero. Se había sacado un enorme peso encima.

* * *

Después del cierre del local, Pieck se acerca a su jefe. Una idea inquietante estuvo rondando toda la noche en su cabeza. Carraspeó.

-Jefe…

-¿Qué pasa Pieck?

-Ya hice la cuadratura de la caja.

-Muy bien Pieck – la chica se quedó quieta.

-¿Quieres informarme alguna otra cosa? –preguntó Zeke al notar la vacilación de la muchacha.

-Conoces a Eren ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No soy tonta ni mucho menos ciega.

-Creo conocerlo. No estoy muy seguro.

No mentía. Eren era un nombre familiar, mejor dicho el nombre de un familiar al que no veía hace años. No podría afirmar si seguía siendo el mismo de ese entonces.

* * *

-¡Hange! Me tienes preocupado, mujer. No me digas que el bobo de Mou te sigue jodiendo con eso de tener hijos. – dijo Farlan a modo de saludo.

Una Hange muy agitada citó de emergencia a Farlan en el café de siempre. Su voz sonaba desacostumbradamente alterada, sin ningún atisbo de la afabilidad que la caracterizaba. En persona no se veía mucho mejor: lucía pálida y revolvía compulsivamente su té Chai latte.

-Todavía no llega Levi, con lo quisquilloso que es con la puntualidad.

-No esperamos a Levi, Farlan. Él no puede saber esto… por ahora.

Le narró a Farlan lo que vio en su aventura en el baño de hombres. El acto en sí no era traumático, sino más bien, la conversación post coital que sostuvieron los dos amantes fue lo que impresionó a Hange, porque sugería que existía entre ellos algo más que un acostón.

_-¿Cuándo vas a dejar a Levi?_

_-No es fácil, Mike. Tengo que hallar el momento oportuno. No es algo que pueda soltar así no más._

_\- Has estado buscando ese momento hace tres años, Erwin ¿Cuánto más he de esperar?_

_-Es complicado…_

_-No lo es. Mírame, por fin pude ser sincero y me separé de Nanaba. No sabes el alivio que siento… vivir nuestro amor sin secretos, sin mentiras ¿no te encantaría estar así? _

_-¿A qué precio? Tu ex mujer no te deja que te acerques a tus hijos. _

_-Mi caso es diferente. Tus hijas ya son mayores, Levi no tiene influencia en ellas así que no las vas a perder. _

_-Dame tiempo. No puedo darle a Levi esta noticia a días de nuestro aniversario._

_-¿Es que piensas celebrarlo? Eres un cínico, Erwin Smith._

-¡Es un maldito hijo de puta! – exclamó Farlan, dando un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo saltar las tazas. -¡Le iré a dar una paliza tal que se arrepentirá de haber nacido!

-¡Cálmate Far! Necesito tu consejo, no sé qué hacer. Los dos son mis amigos.

-¡Obvio que hay que contárselo a Levi!

-¿Pero a días de su aniversario? Eso lo va a destrozar.

-¡Con mayor razón hay que decírselo lo antes posible! No puedo permitir que mi mejor amigo haga el ridículo viviendo una mentira. Levi no se merece esto.

-Tienes razón. Todavía me cuesta creer todo esto… tenía a Erwin en un pedestal… como pudo ser capaz de esa iniquidad…

-Para que veas que uno no termina de conocer a las personas. Ahora te toca la parte más difícil: contarle a Levi. Yo lo haría, pero es sabido lo mal que me cae Erwin así que mi palabra no tendría mucho valor como la tuya.

-No Far. No pienso entrometerme en asuntos de pareja. El que tendrá que decirle la verdad va a ser Erwin y me encargare de que así sea.

-¡Lo vas a poner de sobre aviso! Tendrá tiempo de fraguar una mentira más o menos convincente.

-No lo hará. Si se niega a confesarse, yo misma le revelaré lo que vi a Levi.

-No me convence el plan…

-Tienes mi permiso de extirpar el pene a Erwin a patadas.

-Mucho mejor.

* * *

Si había algo que Levi odiara más era el hecho de hallar su desengrasante favorito, Mr. Musculo, en el anaquel más alto del supermercado. Estampó su correspondiente reclamo, habló con el supervisor y no hubo caso: se rieron en su cara.

-Pero señor, aunque coloquemos el producto más abajo de igual modo le va a costar alcanzarlo.

-Que va a saber usted, colóquelo a donde lo alcance.

-No se puede señor, no insista.

-No me marcharé sin comprar el Mr. Músculo – se cruzó de brazos obstinado.

-Le propongo algo, señor. Tenemos en oferta un banquito muy firme…

-¿Para qué quiero yo un banquito? Vine por un desengrasante.

-Y lo va a obtener, si compra el banquito que le ofrezco…

Y quedó vetado de ese supermercado para siempre. No se arrepintió de la patada que le propinó a ese impertinente supervisor, que se sepa que de Levi Smith nadie se puede burlar.

Así, se vio en la obligación de ir a otro supermercado, lejos de su barrio puesto que los otros establecimientos cercanos a su casa se negaron a atenderlo.

Entró a ese mercado que tenía a un elefante como logo y se fue directo al pasillo de los implementos de aseo. Ahí estaba su Mr. Músculo, el último de su especie que pedía a gritos ser comprado ¡Y no estaba tan arriba! Levi decidió que le agradaba este supermercado del elefante, sí pensaban en sus clientes de menos de un metro sesenta.

Se puso de puntitas para tomar el codiciado producto. Su mano solo atrapó aire. ¡El condenado estaba al fondo del anaquel!

-¡Señor que hice para merecer esto! – estaba exasperado. Tantos supermercados que lo rechazaron para encontrar uno que no lo hacía y que más encima tenía al último Mr. Musculo fuera de su alcance. Era el karma. Antes no tenía ese problema.

"Claro, porque Erwin era el que alcanzaba al Mr. Musculo por mí. Ahora no me da ni la hora"

No llevaba ni cinco minutos lamentándose cuando apareció lo que parecía ser su salvador. Un tipo de metro ochenta, cabello desaliñado con pequeñas trenzas atadas a horquillas de colores chillones, se acercaba dónde estaba él. Seguramente lo vio tratando de alcanzar el desengrasante y se acercaría a ayudarlo. Con facilidad tomó el producto y Levi ya estaba tendiendo la mano y preparándose para agradecerle, cuando el sujeto le dio la espalda y gritó:

-¡Gabi! ¿Es este el que dices que saca las manchas de grasa?

Desde la otra punta del pasillo, una niña responde:

-¡Si papá, es el mismo!

-¡Trae el carrito!

El tipo nunca tuvo la intención de ayudarlo. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Carraspeó. El hombre se volteó.

-¿Si?

-Ese Mr. musculo que tiene en la mano es mío.

-No señor, es de quien lo compra. Y yo soy ese "quien" que lo va a comprar.

-Pero yo lo vi primero.

-De acuerdo. Pero el que lo tiene en su poder soy yo.

-Eso está por verse – amenazó Levi.

Se abalanzó hacia el hombre para arrebatarle el dichoso desengrasante, esperando tomarlo por sorpresa. Mas no contaba con la terquedad del sujeto, que obstinado, no soltaba el producto.

-¡páseme a Míster Musculo, Boy George de cuarta!

-¡Ni en sueños, pitufo gruñón!

-¡COMO DICE QUE DIJO!

Levi lanzó "la mirada", esa que te advierte que debes huir rápidamente si no quieres asumir las consecuencias. Esa mirada a la que Zeke Jaeger le tiene un temeroso respeto. Lamentablemente estaba frente a un sujeto o muy estúpido o muy temerario, porque ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, le dio fuerzas para seguir forcejeando.

-¡PITUFO GRUÑON Y ADEMÁS SORDO!

-Es que usted no tiene temor de dios… – se arremangó la camisa, preparándose para darle una dolorosa lección. Nadie se había atrevido a tanto ni ha vivido para contarlo. El hecho que le recalcara su baja estatura tenía el mismo efecto que cuando a Marty Mcfly lo llamaban gallina. Se emputecía como nunca.

La ira cegó tanto a Levi, que no se percató que había soltado a Mr. Musculo, dándole la posibilidad a su contrincante para escapar.

-¡Corre Gabi, correeee! ¡A las cajas, a las cajas!

La niña, quien había estado mirando (y grabando) la escena, tomó el carrito y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Su padre fue a alcanzarla, con Míster Músculo bien agarrado en su brazo derecho.

Así dio comienzo una persecución que nadie habría de olvidar, porque internet no perdona, y la gente no olvida cuando se trata de virales o memes.

-¡Papá, ten cuidadoo! –advirtió Gabi.

Lo que a continuación sucedió ni los mismos físicos, ni siquiera el mismismo Albert Einstein lo podrían explicar. Lo que se creía que era un mito, un chiste o una vana amenaza, ocurrió ante la atónita mirada de la gente y de los Smartphone que filmaron aquel fenómeno.

Una chancla, a una distancia imposible, fue lanzada como proyectil a una velocidad de una bala y golpeó certeramente en la nuca del fugitivo, derribándolo.

Levi se acercaba al hombre caído, cojeando pero victorioso, para arrebatarle el botín. Ese Mr. Musculo tenía que ser suyo a como dé lugar. Levi siempre ganaba, no conocía la derrota ni pensaba hacerlo.

-Ahí quedaste, Tarzán anoréxico. Te pedí por las buenas que me entregaras a Mr. musculo, como te negaste no me dejaste opción. No aprendes con palabras, con chanclazos espero que te quede claro que los modales hacen al caballero. – se agachó para coger el codiciado desengrasante. Ya lo tenía en la punta de sus dedos cuando…

-¡Alto ahí loca! ¡No permitiré que se salga con la suya! – increpó la niña.

Como toro en un rodeo, se dio impulso con el carrito de las compras, subiéndose a él como si se tratara de una patineta.

\- ¡esto va por ti, papá!

Y embistió a un atónito Levi.

-¡TATAKAEEEE!

El carrito agarró vuelo y se dirigía directo hacia Levi. Si no se hubiera apartado a tiempo habría terminado por ser atropellado. Como sus reflejos seguían tan buenos como en su juventud, logró apartarse en el último segundo, lo que produjo que el carrito siguiera su inevitable trayectoria hacia la pirámide de papel higiénico y lo derribara, con niña incluida, como si fuera unos pinos de bowl.

La aventura pudo haber concluido allí, pero los tres armaron un alboroto semejante que llamaron la atención de los guardias. Se apersonaron en el lugar, sacando a Gabi que estaba enterrada en montañas de paquetes de papel higiénico, llevándose a Levi y a un Eren (porque si, se trataba de él) todavía medio aturdido por la chancla.

* * *

Los tres escandalosos estaban encerrados en un cuartucho, vigilados por un guardia que no hacía nada más que devorarse una caja de donas.

-Ya les dije, no saldrán de aquí hasta que los vaya a buscar alguien. – dijo mientras se lamía el glaseado en sus dedos.

-No hable con la boca llena, es repugnante. – le espetó Levi, asqueado ante dicha falta de educación y decoro.

-Mis disculpas, Cenicienta –respondió el guardia con un falso tono educado.

-¡Como dice que dijo! – se levantó para enseñarle de modales a golpes, pero una mano lo retuvo.

-No lo empeore más – dijo Eren. Lo obligó a que tomara asiento en la banca de madera donde estaban hace más de una hora.

-Papá, llamemos a papi Reiner para que nos saque de aquí. –pidió Gabi.

-Ni hablar. Te sacará a ti y me dejará que me pudra aquí. Y tendrás que despedirte del Fortnite, del Clash Royal y de tus chinos, porque tenlo por seguro que papi Reiner te quitara todo eso…

-No dije nada.

Guardaron silencio.

-Oiga ¿usted no piensa llamar a nadie? – le preguntó Eren a Levi.

Claro que lo había pensado, pero termino desechando la idea. Erwin de seguro no podría ir por él, Frieda estaría con su novio, Hange se burlaría de él hasta el fin de los tiempos y Farlan… seguramente se distraería con el hippiento con el que estaba encerrado, porque, no lo admitiría en voz alta, el condenado era muy, pero muy atractivo.

-No hay nadie que me ayude en estos momentos. – sí, tenía a Petra, pero no quería que lo viera en esta bochornosa situación.

-¿Papá, y el tío Armin? –sugirió Gabi.

-No contesta.

-¿Y la tía Isabel?

-Me mandó a freír monos.

-¿Y si llamamos… a Berthold?

-¿Al kilómetro parado? ¡Antes muerto que recibir su ayuda!

-¡Papá no seas orgulloso!

-No me importa. No lo llamaré, no y punto. Y cuando digo punto, es punto – dijo Eren, cruzándose de brazos.

Otra media hora pasó entre caras aburridas y el silencio que era roto por las risas porcinas del guardia que mataba el tiempo mirando memes.

Gabi tenía que salir de allí. En pocas horas sería él come back de sus idols favoritos y no quería perdérselo. La batería de su celular había muerto, estaba desesperada. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Se acercó a los adultos y les susurró un plan:

-¿Quieren salir de aquí, cierto? – ambos hombres asintieron.

-¿Qué propones mocosa?

-Yo distraeré al guardia. Mientras, usted lo aturde con la chancla y tu papá, le quitas las llaves.

\- Hecho. Hagámoslo.

Gabi inspiro fuerte para meterse en su papel de niña llorona. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse como lombriz, abrazando su estómago.

-¡AYAYAYAY! ¡Me duele muchooo, buaaaaaaa, mi pancitaa, dueleee! –empezó a berrear para dar mayor realismo a la escena.

-¿Qué pasa, niñita? – se acercó el guardia y se acuclilló para examinarla. Ahí donde Levi entró y con un golpe de chancla de corta distancia, lo dejó fuera de combate. Eren sustrajo las llaves que estaban atadas al cinturón y obtuvieron la ansiada libertad.

* * *

-Excelente. Otro supermercado al que no podré entrar – se quejó Levi que caminaba rengueando a falta de su chancla, que quedo como cuerpo del delito. Los tres fugitivos dirigían sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento

-Pero zafamos y es todo lo que importa. No tuvimos que humillarnos llamando a alguien después de todo. –dijo Eren.

-Tienes razón, eh,…

-Antes de que se le ocurra algún extraño apodo, le informo que me llamo Eren. No Boy George de cuarta ni Tarzan anoréxico, si no que Eren.

-Y yo soy Gabi, no mocosa. – acotó la niña.

-Sí, si, como sea. Lamentablemente no puedo decirles que fue un placer conocerlos. Espero que no nos encontremos jamás en un mismo supermercado. Adiós. –se marchó en dirección a su auto con dificultad de caminar con solo un zapato.

-¡Espere! No nos ha dicho su nombre. Dudo que prefiera que lo llame Pitufo Gruñón.

Levi se crispó ante la mención de tan odioso apodo. Como ya tuvo suficientes peleas por el día de hoy, optó conservar su chancla y responderle al tal Eren:

-Keti.

-¿Keti? –preguntó extrañado. Jamás había oído ese nombre y eso que ha conocido bastantes nombres raros.

-Ketimporta –y se retiró con el cuerpo erguido y la frente en alto, una salida digna de quien tuvo la última palabra.

A sus espaldas escuchó como se carcajeaba la mocosa a expensas de su padre y tuvo que reprimir la risa.

-¡Oiga, Pitufo Gruñón! ¡Los de segundo grado piden de vuelta su chiste! – contesto Eren, cabreado. Muchos de sus cercanos lo describían como mecha corta o como pasto seco, por lo rápido que se sulfuraba. Esta vez no sería la excepción, pero supo controlarse.

-¡Hey, señor Keti! –le habló Gabi tras recuperarse de la risa. –Mire lo que tengo.

Se volteo a ver qué era lo que tenía esa mocosa.

OMG

¡Era su Mr. Musculo!

-¡Maldita mocosa! – iba a perseguirla para arrebatarle el producto, pero tanto ella como su padre fueron más veloces. Ya se habían marchado en su auto, levantando polvo al pasar.

* * *

Fue un pésimo día. Lo vetaron de tres supermercados, en el cuarto no podrá volver a poner un pie, se quedó con una chancla menos y sin su preciado desengrasante. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Levi consideró que ya tuvo suficiente por el resto del año. No sospechaba siquiera que un día que empezó mal, se volvería el peor de su vida.

Se bajó de su auto para comenzar una incómoda odisea hacia el pórtico de su casa. No alcanzó a dar un paso cuando una voz lo interpeló.

-¿Señor Levi? ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Una mujer alta (para la envidia de Levi) de cabello platinado con corte pixie era la dueña de esa voz. Sostenía de su brazo una cartera carísima y lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de tristeza e indignación. Levi buscó en su memoria el nombre de ese rostro que le parecía levemente familiar.

-¿Señora Zacharius? –recordó haberla visto en uno de los tantos cocteles que celebraba el bufete, acompañando a uno de los abogados que trabajaban con Erwin.

-Lo era hace tres meses. Ahora solo soy Nanaba Grice. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-No quiero ser grosero, pero tuve un día de mierda y no estoy para ser pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie.

-Por favor. Será solo unos minutos.

-Ya le dije que no. Apenas puedo lidiar con mis problemas para que pueda cargar con los problemas ajenos.

-Se equivoca –lo contradijo Nanaba. –El problema lo involucra a usted tanto como a mí. Pero si prefiere que le sigan viendo la cara de estúpido, no lo molesto más. – E hizo el ademán de retirarse.

-Espere. Hable.

-Seré breve. Tu marido es amante de mi ex.

-¡Estas de broma! Erwin sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso. – replicó incrédulo.

-Dime ¿Hace cuánto que no salen los dos solos a citas románticas? ¿Hace cuánto no hacen el amor?

-No tengo porque responderte eso, es privado.

-Tengo una amiga que trabaja en el bufete y ella los vio besándose en la oficina.

-Eso no prueba nada. Pudo ser un desliz.

-Eso quise creer yo también. Pero no estaba tranquila. – de su bolso extrajo un sobre blanco y se lo tendió a Levi. – Pensaba hacértelo llegar de forma anónima, sin embargo, pienso que mereces saberlo por boca de alguien que ha sido víctima. Que esté bien, señor Levi.

El sobre temblaba entre sus manos. En estos momentos constituía una bomba a punto de estallar.

* * *

Se saltó varios semáforos en rojo y acelero en varios amarillos para llegar pronto a casa. Historia sonaba muy alterada por teléfono y le suplicó que regresara pronto, algo malo estaba ocurriendo y no había tiempo de entrar en detalles.

Cualquier explicación estaba de más cuando Erwin llegó. La situación se explicaba por si misma: camisas, corbatas, pantalones, sacos y un código civil salían volando de la ventana del segundo piso de la casa.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto!? – por poco logró esquivar la Constitución que iba directo a su cabeza.

-No lo sé, dime tú – respondía Levi, defenestrando más camisas.

-¡Es que te has vuelto loco de remate!

-Un estado de locura e inconsciencia temporal, señor abogado – esta vez arrojó calcetines.

-¡Detente! ¿Pero qué pretendes, Levi? – el rubio demandó una explicación.

-¿Es que todavía no lo adivinas, Erwin? Te estoy echando de la casa. ¿Más claro o te hago un dibujito?

-Cálmate Levi y hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos.

-Ahora quieres hablar. De haberlo sabido, hubiera tirado tus cosas por la ventana antes. – dijo mientras caminaba al encuentro de su todavía esposo.

-Levi ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Oi, esa es mi línea, cabrón – sobre el pecho de Erwin le arrojó el sobre que le había pasado Nanaba horas antes. Cayó al suelo y unas fotografías se esparcieron sobre el césped.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Erwin? Te lo he dado todo y así me pagas, viéndome la cara de imbécil quizá cuanto tiempo. – lo increíble no era que Levi se haya enterado, si no el hecho de haber dicho todo eso llorando.

-Mira Levi, no es lo que tú piensas….

-¡Por favor, no insultes a mi inteligencia con excusas baratas! Dime, ¿Hace cuánto estás con ese tipo?

-Vamos a mi despacho y hablemos en privado. – sugirió Erwin, consciente de que eran observados por los ojos invisibles de la servidumbre.

-A esta casa no vuelves a poner un pie, Erwin Smith. – sentenció Levi categóricamente. –responde ¿hace cuánto me pones los cuernos?

-Levi, vamos…

-¡HACE CUÁNTO, MIERDA!

-Tres años.

-Y yo, el muy estúpido organizando la fiesta de aniversario. Estoy quedando como un idiota –rió sarcásticamente.

-Por favor, por nuestras hijas, arreglemos esto por las buenas.

-Está bien. – a Erwin le sorprendió el tono sensato del más bajo. –Termina con Zacharius, corta toda relación con él y con toda me refiero tanto al plano sentimental como al plano laboral. Si lo haces, haremos cuenta que nada de esto sucedió. –bajo esa sensatez se escondía una petición absurda y caprichosa, según la opinión de Erwin.

-Sé razonable. No puedo despedir a Mike, es uno de los mejores y más brillantes abogados del bufete.

-Bueno, si es el mejor y más brillante abogado, no tendrá problemas en encontrar empleo en otra firma –replicó Levi, mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente.

La mente de Erwin era un caos. Cualquier decisión que tomara implicaba perder algo preciado para él. Amaba a Mike pero también adoraba a sus hijas con todo su ser y no quería perder a ninguno. Sobre Levi, cualquier rastro de afecto se había marchitado hace años, ya lo daba por perdido.

-No pensé que te costara tanto elegir a tu familia – espetó Levi, dolido por el silencio de Erwin. Había esperado que aceptara sus condiciones sin chistar, mas al parecer esa relación clandestina era mucho más profunda de lo que se podía adivinar de las fotografías.

-Todavía no he tomado una decisión.

-No lo pienses tanto. Quedan exactamente seis días para el aniversario. Ese es tu plazo para decidir: tu familia o tu amante. Coge tus cosas y vete, no te quiero ver aquí hasta que me des tu respuesta.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo 03/03: **

Hange celebra su cumpleaños en todo lo alto. Allí Levi se encontrará inevitablemente con Erwin y para colmo de males también con Eren, el ladrón de desengrasantes. Algo se agita en el corazón de Eren y no se trata de una arritmia.

El vídeo sobre la persecución en el supermercado se hizo viral. Esto tendrá consecuencias.

Erwin toma una decisión.

* * *

**Nos vemos la otra semana :D **

**Quedo atenta a reviews, cuentenme que les pareció, que es lo que podría mejorar, alguna parte favorita, que faltó etc.**

**Los leo :)**


	2. Encuentros y Desencuentros

**¡Nuevo capitulo! Mis disculpas por la tardanza, problemas personales me impidieron actualizar pero ¡aquí estoy de vuelta! Espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega, agradezco las reviews y lecturas :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros y desencuentros**

Frieda no paró de fulminar con la mirada a Levi durante el desayuno. Sus ojos gritaban reproche y derrochaba tristeza. Historia comía su cereal con la cabeza gacha y en silencio.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una buena vez, Frieda. – Levi no le gustaba las indirectas ni ninguna clase de disimulo, prefería las cosas de frente, a calzón quitado como diría Farlan. La mirada de su hija mayor la sentía pesada como un yunque.

-No gracias. Si hablo serán mis cosas las que terminaran siendo arrojadas por la ventana – respondió con brusquedad.

\- Historia ¿Tienes algo que decir? – la chica levantó la mirada al ser preguntada.

\- ¿Por qué se fue papá Erwin? – sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar.

-Corrección. Papá no se fue, lo echaron Hisu – respondió Frieda.

-Tu padre – alzó la voz Levi – necesita estar a solas para pensar. Tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante.

\- ¿Y porque no se encerró en su despacho? Allí puede pensar a solas –se cuestionó Historia.

Levi fue franco.

-Tu padre tiene un amante.

Frieda se levantó bruscamente, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

-Es verdad. La señora Zacharius me mostró pruebas irrefutables de su infidelidad, así que le di un ultimátum a tu padre: que eligiera entre su familia y su amante.

\- ¡Pero no por eso tenías que echarlo como a un perro! – reclamó Frieda.

\- ¿Es que te parece poco que me haya puesto los cuernos?

-Por algo habrá sido ¿no? Se vio obligado a buscar afuera lo que aquí ya no estaba encontrando.

¡PAF!

Frieda se tocó la mejilla sorprendida. La bofetada, que se esperaba que la hiciera callar, le dio bríos para escupir palabras más hirientes.

-Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras. Eso no cambia el hecho de que no pudiste retener a papá, tu eres el culpable de que haya tenido que buscar cariño en otra parte.

-Frieda, por favor detente – suplicó Historia.

-No, Historia. Alguien tiene que decir las cosas como son en esta casa.

-No pienso seguir tolerando tu falta de respeto, me largo.

Se retiró del comedor, tomó las llaves del auto y se largó con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Por donde mirara, había sujetos de marcada musculatura bajo sus judogis. Uno que otro le chifló a Armin.

-Oye belleza, se te cayó un papel. - le dijo uno.

Armin se volteó indignado.

\- ¿Cuál papel? –preguntó con la voz más grave que pudo impostar.

-El que te envuelve, bombón – respondió el sujeto con descaro.

A la indignación de Armin se le sumó una cuota de vergüenza manifestada en el repentino sonrojo de sus mejillas. Aquello les pareció muy adorable a los sujetos del dojo.

Pero no podía quedarse callado. Creía firmemente que esos piropos eran para molestarlo y burlarse de él, tan enclenque que era, que podía ser confundido con una chica.

Repuesto del bochorno, preguntó tranquilamente:

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Primor, son las once.

-Chúpalo entonces.

Acto seguido, huyó. Porque soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra. Oía a la distancia las carcajadas simiescas de esos tipos.

Jadeando llegó a la recepción. Una muchachita de flequillo tupido lo recibió.

-Bienvenidos al dojo de Leonhardt sensei. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Emmm… busco al señor Leonhardt.

-No se encuentra en estos momentos. Pero yo puedo ayudarlo con gusto, señor…

-Arlert. ¿En verdad trabajas aquí? Pareces muy joven…

-Estoy en entrenamiento. Soy la hija de Leonhardt sensei.

\- ¿Annie? – el rubio recordaba que Eren le comentó que la hija del dueño y entrenadora de Mikasa era de su misma edad.

\- ¡Zofia! – exclamó una mujer de cabello negro, la verdadera recepcionista.

\- ¡Mina! Estaba atendiendo al cliente. Todo tuyo.

-Discúlpeme, tuve una emergencia que atender. ¿Viene a inscribirse a alguna clase?

-De hecho, me gustaría solicitar clases particulares de defensa personal. Me contaron que tienen este servicio…

\- ¡Por supuesto! Mire, aquí tenemos los horarios disponibles a los que se puede inscribir.

-Bien, me interesa el de las siete de la tarde.

-Con Annie. Muy buena elección, señor.

-Todavía está a tiempo de arrepentirse, señor Arlert – intervino Zofia – solo los masoquistas se matriculan con mi hermana.

\- ¡Zofia por favor! No le hagas mala fama a Annie.

-Si es capaz de ayudarme a deshacerme de los brayans y los viejos lesbianos, mantengo mi inscripción.

-Entonces es la indicada para usted- afirmó Mina – Ahora necesito sus documentos para formalizar la matrícula.

-Oh, de acuerdo – el joven revolvió entre sus cosas, en medio del caos que era su bolso.

\- ¡Hey, se te cayó un papel! – señaló una voz autoritaria.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" el rubio rodo sus ojos con fastidio. Tomó aliento.

-Sí, si es el papel que me envuelve porque soy un bombón. ¿Es que en este dojo se ponen de acuerdo para proferir los mismos piropos? – replicó con impaciencia.

-Se te cayó la hoja de inscripción, "bombón"

Si antes Armin se había sonrojado, esta vez se puso lívido. Tenía frente a si a una mujer de baja estatura, pero de fuerte presencia, vestida con pantalón de buzo y un enorme bolso deportivo.

\- ¡Hermanita! Ahí tienes a tu nueva víctima, digo, a tu nuevo alumno.

Annie lo observaba de arriba abajo y desde todos los ángulos. Eso mantenía nervioso a Armin, que se avergonzaba de su cuerpo flacucho.

-Tendremos mucho que hacer contigo.

Armin asintió, cabizbajo y consiente de su inferioridad física.

-Pero te garantizo que al final le patearas el trasero a todos esos imbéciles del dojo que te acosaron. Nos vemos el martes… Armin – le tendió el papel que efectivamente se le había caído. Se retiró a los camerinos, sin antes palmearle la espalda a su futuro pupilo.

* * *

Farlan miraba aburrido los lomos de los libros que estaban a la venta. Nunca ponía un pie en la librería si podía evitarlo, pero hizo el esfuerzo por su amiga Hange. Mañana cumpliría su vuelta al sol y como la abogada es una fanática de la lectura, supo de inmediato donde encontrar el regalo perfecto.

No se imaginó que iba a ser tan difícil encontrar el libro indicado. No tenía ni la menor idea de que llevar. Se decidía por uno y luego se retractaba de su elección porque a lo mejor ya tenía ese libro, o no le gustaba el autor o no le interesaba el tema… y así se pasó media hora mirando fijo el estante sin decidirse por ningún libro.

Notó que, a su lado, un hombre alto con su cabello atado en una descuidada coleta sacaba sin titubear un libro de la misma repisa que estaba mirando. Farlan lo envidiaba, era evidente que el hombre sabía lo que quería y donde encontrarlo. Pero otra cosa le llamó la atención… esos rasgos, ese color de ojos le eran muy conocidos y muy queridos…

\- ¿Eren? ¿Eren Jaeger?

Esos ojos verdes, inconfundibles, se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Farlan Church! ¡Hombre, no has cambiado nada!

-A ti la pubertad te pegó fuerte, Eren.

-Que sorpresa. Este es el último lugar que esperaba encontrarte. Odiabas las librerías antiguas.

-Y lo sigo haciendo, tranquilo. Solo el enorme cariño que le tengo a una amiga hace que esté aquí a pesar de mi alergia al polvo.

\- ¿Alérgico al polvo? Yo te creía adicto a él. ¡Cuántos ligues te habré conocido yo!

\- ¡Tonto! Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

-Ese es el problema. No sé muy bien qué libro le puede gustar a mi amiga.

-Cuéntame como es ella y te diré que libro debes regalarle.

Farlan le contó a grandes rasgos como era Hange haciendo énfasis en su personalidad excéntrica. Eren se tocaba pensativo la barbilla.

-Emmm… con esas características, ya veo porque no te has decidido aún. La tienes en tus redes sociales, me imagino. Muéstrame su perfil.

Tras examinar las publicaciones, los likes, los menjaja y los meencorazona de la abogada, Eren llegó a una conclusión.

-Aquí no encontraremos el libro perfecto para tu amiga. Yo sé el lugar exacto donde puedes comprarle un libro que le fascinará.

-Llévame allí, pues.

* * *

\- ¿Esto es en serio? – preguntó Farlan, para cerciorarse que esto no fuera una broma. Estaban frente a un sex-shop.

-No, tonto. Es la otra tienda.

\- ¿¡Esto es en serio?! – volvió a cuestionar con mayor incredulidad. Estaban frente a una tienda de manga especializada en…

\- ¿Yaoi?

-BL suena más elegante – repuso Eren.

Entraron a la tienda, Farlan con muchas dudas y Eren muy seguro de su idea.

Miraron todos los títulos que la librería ofrecía. Farlan se mostraba menos agobiado, la ausencia de polvo ayudaba mucho en eso.

-No me vas a creer, pero reconozco muchos de esos dibujos. – sacó un tomo edición kanzenban. Su cara se iluminó de repente. – Ya sé que regalarle a Hange. Voy a quedar como rey con esto… aunque Moblit se escandalice con ello

Sin titubear sacó una edición de lujo de un manga que sabía que Hange amaba en secreto. Sin escatimar en gastos pagó la suma que pedían por él y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sería el mejor regalo de la velada, por lejos.

-Eren me has salvado, en serio. Te ganaste un trago del mejor sake de la ciudad. ¿Aun te gusta el sake?

-Hace tiempo que no lo tomo.

-Vamos, yo te invito. Queda a algunas calles de aquí.

Los dos hombres se sentaron a la barra, una chica de cabello negro y ojos adormilados les preguntaba que iban a consumir.

-Dos vasos de sake, por favor – pidió Farlan.

Eren miraba a su alrededor. Había muchos detalles de la decoración que llamaban su atención.

-Me parece que mi amigo Armin me hablo de este lugar alguna vez. Tienen días temáticos o algo así – comentó el periodista.

-Y estamos en el día donde los licores exóticos están a precio rebajado.

-Salud por eso – Eren alzó su vaso y bebió un trago. Farlan imitó su gesto.

Hablaron de temas triviales, como eran sus vidas actualmente, se ponían al día sobre sus conocidos en común y a medida que la botella de sake disminuía en volumen, las confidencias entre el par aumentaban.

-Así que al final te casaste con Reiner y tienes una hija.

-Y ahora estoy felizmente divorciado. Reiner se ha encargado de hacer que lamente el día que le propuse matricidio. Se las ingenia de mil y una maneras para sacarme dinero y aun encuentra tiempo para criticarme como padre. Que soy permisivo, que soy mala influencia, que la mal alimento. Es mi culpa cuando me citan a la escuela porque Gabi se peleó con medio curso, pero claro, cuando la niña gana medallas deportivas en el torneo escolar, el mérito es de Reiner.

-Ese Braun es un estúpido, sí señor. Mira que cambiarte por otro con lo bueno que estas Eren. No me canso de decírtelo, la pubertad hizo un buen trabajo contigo. ¿no estás en pareja ahora?

-La traición de Reiner me caló hondo. No me siento con la confianza suficiente para iniciar una nueva relación, tengo el corazón maltrecho. – suspiró quedamente.

-Dejemos este tema, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que nos encontramos, ¿Cómo está Isabel? Perdí contacto con ella unos años después de que egresamos de la universidad y me fui al extranjero.

-En esos años, mamá murió, Is se deprimió muchísimo. Fueron días muy duros para nosotros.

Farlan estaba conmocionado ante esa revelación. Sus ojos celestes se aguaron.

-Lamento no haber estado allí para ustedes –

-Tranquilo, no te guardamos rencor. Is no quería arruinar tu estadía en el extranjero.

-Típico de Is, sobreprotegiéndome. Y hablando de sobreprotección ¿Cómo está Mikasa?

-Se fue a vivir con el cara de caballo muy lejos de aquí – respondió Eren, demostrando con gesto lo desagradable que le parecía la situación de su hermana.

-Nooo… ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Kirschtein salió de la friendzone! ¡Ídolo! ¡Maestrazo! – aplaudió el rubio.

-No celebres tanto. Creo que Jean le hizo un amarre o le dio agua de calzón a Mika, de otro modo no se explica semejante atentado contra el buen gusto.

-Si Kirschtein se anima a patentar su método para salir de la friendzone, se haría rico. Me tienes que dar su número, el de Is y el tuyo. No quiero volver a perderles la pista.

-Descuida, me tendrás que soportar de aquí en adelante. A mí y a Is.

Farlan saca su teléfono para registrar los números de Eren, Jean, Mikasa e Isabel. Su semblante cambió uno de decepción.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eren preocupado ante el brusco cambio de humor.

-Me cancelaron. ¡A mí, a Farlan Church! –un mensaje de su conquista de turno le informaba que no podría acompañarlo a la fiesta de Hange - ¡Y la fiesta es mañana!

-Terrible. Tomemos. –empinó el brazo para tomar un largo trago de sake.

-No es gracioso, Eren. ¿Qué dirán cuando me vean llegar solo? Estuve toda la semana hablando maravillas de la persona que me iba a acompañar, no puedo ir con las manos vacías.

-Pues pídele a alguien más que te acompañe – sugirió Eren.

\- ¿En dónde voy a conseguir a alguien a esta…

Farlan se detuvo a mitad de frase. Solito se había respondido. Miró a Eren con otros ojos.

-Eren… se bueno y acompáñame ¿sí? –trató de poner su mejor cara de gato con botas.

-No conozco a nadie además de ti… no sé… además, ¿Dónde conseguiré un regalo a esta hora?

-Tú me ayudaste a escoger el regalo perfecto para mi amiga, compartiremos el crédito.

-No lo sé, Farlan… no quiero sentirme como un intruso.

-De eso no temas, Hange es muy sociable y ya te la ganaste con el manga que le daremos. ¡Vamos, anímate! Ese cumpleaños necesita una cuota de diversión y locura.

\- ¿Es que no les basta contigo?

-Esta celebración la está organizando el marido de ella y conociéndolo, invitará a gente del bufete. Imagínate estar encerrado, departiendo solo con abogados, que solo hablaran temas del trabajo, en una jerga que solo ellos entienden. ¡Dios, me aburro de solo imaginarlo! Y como guinda del pastel, tener que soportar al imbécil de Erwin Smith… con lo arrogante y antipático que es.

\- ¿Conoces a Erwin Smith, el abogado? –El hombre al que trató de contactarse por todos los medios habidos y por haber estaba a una fiesta de distancia.

-Por desgracia, sí. Es el jefe y amigo de Hange y el marido de mi mejor amigo y casi hermano– dijo, casi escupiendo la palabra "marido".

-En honor a nuestra antigua amistad, iré contigo- cedió Eren.

-Te acabas de ganar otra botella de sake.

Eren no se imaginaba que iba a ganar muchísimo más que eso en esa velada que cambiaría su vida por completo.

* * *

Era común en los niños de su edad admirar a los youtubers y tratar de ser como ellos. Gabi Braun no era ajena a esa fiebre y junto con su amiga Zofia estaban dando los primeros pasos para alcanzar la fama en las redes sociales. En los recreos, las dos amigas se reunían y pensaban en el contenido que tendría su canal. No pretendían hacer lo típico que harían chicas preadolescentes como tutoriales de belleza. Cantar tampoco era una opción: intentaron cantar una canción de sus idols coreanos, pero su padre Reiner creyó que estaban invocando el diablo y les prohibió que hicieran eso.

La inspiración llego en el lugar menos pensado: el supermercado. El altercado con el señor bajito le proporcionó un buen material para lo que sería su primer viral. Gabi y Zofia estaban decidiendo la música que acompañaría el video en casa de la primera, riéndose del resultado. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por la voz d un muchacho que se asomaba por la puerta.

-Gabi…

\- ¿Qué quieres Udo? Con Zofia estamos muy ocupadas.

-Papá dice que desocupes la computadora y bajes a cenar.

-No podemos, estamos haciendo una tarea que es para mañana -mintió Gabi.

\- ¿En YouTube? -Udo sonaba escéptico.

-Sip. En casa de MI papá Eren veo a Julio Profe para estudiar matemática, así que dile a TU papá que Zofía y yo no vamos a bajar.

Ambas chicas retomaron su trabajo habiéndose marchado Udo, pero no duró mucho su ausencia: volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

-Dice Papá que si no bajas le dirá a papá Reiner que no quieres comer y que no obedeces.

Gabi frunció el ceño.

-El kilometr… digo, el señor Bertholdt no es mi papá así que no tengo porqué hacerle caso. Me agrada, pero eso no le da derecho a, déjame terminar Zofia – le dijo a su amiga que le zamarreaba el brazo - no le da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, porque no es mi maestro ni mi… ¡papá!

Zofia estaba tratando de advertirle a Gabi que su papá había llegado hace u minuto para que no siguiera hablando de más.

\- ¡Gabriella Braun! ¿Oí bien o me parece que estas desautorizando a Bertholdt? – cuestionó Reiner.

-Con Zofia estamos en algo muy importante y no podemos bajar a cenar hasta que esté terminado.

-Bertholdt dijo que bajaras a cenar y eso vas a hacer. – dijo Reiner con voz firme.

-Lo haré solo porque tú me lo ordenas papá. Vamos Zofia. Hizo el ademán de levantarse para ponerle fin a esta conversación, pero Reiner no había terminado de decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Aguarda, muchachita. ¿No piensas hacerle caso a Bert si no estoy yo?

-No pienso permitir que se tome atribuciones que no le corresponde. – contestó Gabi.

-Derecho… atribuciones… no son vocabulario de una chica de doce años… ¡Eren te está metiendo esas ideas en la cabeza! Quiere ponerte en contra de Bert. ¡Es un manipulador!

\- ¡No es cierto! - gritó Gabi. – ya no soy una niñita papá. Puedo pensar por mí misma.

-Eren odia a Bert y está haciendo que tú lo odies también. No lo pienso tolerar más. No irás este fin de semana donde Eren, te quedaras aquí con nosotros. Iremos a pasear los cuatro, o cinco si invitas a Zofia y pasaremos tiempo de calidad como familia.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú quieres que me olvide de papá Eren para reemplazarlo por el kilómetro parado!

\- ¡Gabriella! ¡No le faltes el respeto a Bert! – Reiner alzó la voz.

\- ¡Tú no me faltes el respeto a mi obligándome a jugar a la familia feliz! -gritó Gabi al borde de las lágrimas. Le fastidiaba que su padre la siguiera viendo como a una niñita pequeña que no puede tomar decisiones. Odiaba que la subestimara.

Tomó su morral y se largó. Zofía tomó sus cosas rápidamente y fue tras ella, para evitar que cometiera alguna tontería.

\- ¡Gabriella Braun, vuelve aquí AHORA! ¡Gabriella! ¡GABRIELLA!

No obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

La alegría de Hange al abrir la puerta y ver allí a su queridísimo Levi era indescriptible. No contaba con su presencia para su cumpleaños, no después de saber que Moblit cometió la torpeza de invitar a Erwin.

-Eres mi amiga Hange. El hecho de que esté Erwin no me va a impedir compartir este día especial contigo.

Hange lo abrazó con tanta energía que llego a levantarlo del suelo.

\- ¡Te estás sacrificando para estar aquí conmigo! ¡es lo más bello que alguien pudo haber hecho por mí! Me siento privilegiada. Gracias, gracias, Levi.

-No me agradezcas tanto, anteojuda. No se cuanto pueda aguantar escuchando a esos leguleyos que tienes por compañeros ¿Es que tu marido no pudo escoger algo más a propósito para aburrirnos?

-No seas exagerado Lev. – dijo Hange, bajándole el perfil a lo dicho por su amigo.

-No estoy exagerando y lo sabes. Una fiesta con ellos es como ver el canal del Senado. ¡Aburrido!

-Tranquilo y confía en que Farlan evitará que eso suceda. Estuvo hablando maravillas de su nueva conquista, me aseguró que es un tipo interesante y divertido, el alma de las fiestas.

Levi bufó.

-Farlan lo único que hará será comerle la boca a ese sujeto toda la noche, estará muy ocupado para evitar que esto se convierta en aburridolandia. Oi, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Hange había dejado de prestar atención para leer un mensaje reciente.

-Malas noticias, le cancelaron a Far. ¡Ah! Pero va a llevar a un viejo amigo suyo que es mil veces mejor que el desertor.

-Genial, ahora seremos tres los que nos aburriremos como ostras.

-Eres un pesimista.

-No. Soy un optimista informado.

-Bueno señor "optimista informado", ¿no vino aquí a ayudarme a decorar?

-Manos a la obra, nos quedan un par de horas para que lleguen los invitados.

* * *

Eren y Farlan estaban llegando con retraso a la casa de Hange a causa de una emergencia parental. El periodista encontró a su hija sentada a la puerta del departamento, con expresión triste y los ojos enrojecidos. Una vez dentro, Gabi le contó la pelea que tuvo con Reiner.

-Papá no quiere que pase el fin de semana contigo porque quiere que pase más tiempo con el kilómetro parado, digo, el señor Hoover y cree que tú me estas manipulando para que lo odie.

-Hija, tú sabes que siempre te he alentado para que pienses por ti misma y no ser como el ganado. Odio al jirafon, no lo voy a disimular, pero quiero que entiendas que no estas siendo desleal conmigo si te llevas bien con él.

-Pero no quiero que el señor Hoover sea mi papá, ya te tengo a ti. Papá Reiner quiere que te reemplace y no estoy de acuerdo con eso. -protestó Gabi.

-Escucha Gabi. Siempre seré tu papá y nadie, ni siquiera Reiner va a cambiar eso. Haremos esto: iremos a hablar con él y tú te disculparas con el palote. Sin peros – añadió Eren ante los gestos de negativa de su hija.

Ambos, en compañía de Farlan, partieron a la casa que hasta hace un año compartían. Gabi se disculpó con la pareja de su papá y se encerró en su habitación. Eren advirtió a su exmarido que, si intentaba cortar el régimen de visitas sin consultárselo, lo demandaría a los tribunales.

-Cada día es más difícil lidiar con Reiner, Far. Le molestó mucho que Gabi recurriera a mí, pero no es mi culpa que la siga tratando como a una niña de seis años. No se ha dado cuenta que Gabi necesita ser escuchada. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Farlan acababa de estacionarse y miraba divertido a Eren.

\- ¿Dónde está ese muchacho impulsivo, que se madreaba con todo el mundo y pasaba metido en problemas?

-Ese muchacho reencarnó en una niña llamada Gabi Braun Jaeger.

Farlan lanzó una carcajada.

-Nunca imaginé este nivel de madurez en ti, sin ofender. -comentó el rubio.

-Maduré a golpes, Farlan. La muerte de mamá, el nacimiento de Gabi y bueno, también fui a terapia. -respondió con simpleza.

Farlan tocó el timbre.

-Oi, ¿Estas son horas de llegar? – se quejaba Levi, que hacía las veces de portero- ¡Tarzán anoréxico! – exclamó a reconocer al sujeto del supermercado.

\- ¡Pitufo gruñón! – respondió Eren de vuelta.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – interrogó Farlan.

* * *

En el hogar de los Berner se respiraba elegancia y sobriedad. Los escogidos invitados vestían trajes de marcas costosas que podrían alimentar a una familia entera por un mes. Con sendas copas en la mano, debatían sobre temas de actualidad y del trabajo.

Eren miraba su atuendo: jeans negros, bototos negros y una sencilla camisa blanca suelta y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Con eso era suficiente para que esos elegantes lo miraran como miraba Miranda Priestley.

-Esto parece como si la tele me hubiera succionado y escupido en el canal del Senado. -comentó Eren.

Levi se sorprendió. Lo mismo le había dicho a Hange. Le alegraba saber que alguien más percibía la fiesta de la misma manera que él, no podría ser tachado de exagerado.

Hange se salió del círculo de los abogados y fue a recibir a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Al fin llegaste Farlan! Como te haces esperar, hombre – le estrechó la mano con afecto. Luego se fijó en su acompañante y le sonrió. -Preséntame a tu amigo, Far.

-Hange, él es Eren Jaeger, el hermano menor de Isabel y un gran amigo mío.

-Bienvenido Eren, siéntete como en casa.

-Un momento, ¿Eres pariente del macaco? -interrogó Levi ante la mención del apellido Jaeger. Estaba dispuesto perdonarle por lo del Mr. Musculo por compartir la misma opinión sobre la fiesta, pero si resultaba ser pariente del noviete de su hija…

-Oiga, ya le dije que mi nombre es Eren, no tiene por qué seguir con el apodo de Tarzán.

-No Eren, así llama Levi a su "yernito" Zeke Jaeger. -explicó Farlan. Eren hizo una mueca de incomodidad que solo Levi percibió.

-No tengo parientes con ese nombre. Toda mi familia se reduce a mis hermanas y mi hija.

\- ¿Alguien dijo hija? – saltó Moblit al oír esa palabra. Deseaba con todo su corazón tener un retoño. Hange puso los ojos en blanco, ese tema la tenía fastidiada.

-Mi esposo Moblit. Iré a traerles una copa.

\- ¿Me haría el favor de prestarme un esmoquin también? -soltó Eren.

A Levi se le escapó una risilla, lo suficientemente audible para detener la conversación de los abogados. Uno rubio lo miraba con reproche, como si hubiera cometido una falta a la etiqueta.

Hange río ante la ocurrencia.

-Eren, estas bien así vestido.

-Aunque desvestido se vería mucho mejor. -dijo Farlan con el descaro propio de él. Eren se ruborizó como un chiquillo. A pesar de mostrar un desplante y seguridad en el trato con personas, era tímido respecto a los cumplidos.

-Vengan pues, tomen asiento – invitó el dueño de casa. -Me tienes que contar sobre tu hija, Eren. – tomó asiento a su lado.

Los recién llegados saludaron a los invitados. El rubio que miró feo a Levi le soltó un comentario insidioso a Farlan.

-No sabía que te iban los jovencitos, Farlan. ¿No me digas que te las das de sugar daddy? – los abogados rieron a coro.

\- ¿Y si fuera así, que tiene de malo? – espetó Eren. No le gustó el tono que usó el hombre ni el propósito, que era incordiar a su amigo.

-Solo decía – respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A Farlan ya lo conocen – dijo Moblit. -Él es Eren Jaeger, un viejo amigo de Farlan.

\- ¿Eres pariente de Zeke? – preguntó el tipo rubio.

-No conozco a ningún Zeke, señor…

-Smith.

Hange les trajo copas de vino y Moblit acaparó al periodista con preguntas sobre su hija. Luego llamaron para cenar.

La charla en la mesa la dominaba Erwin Smith. Estaba acostumbrado a ser escuchado por una audiencia interesada. Entre bocados y elogios de los platillos, se charlaba sobre temas jurídicos, quedando excluidos de la conversación Farlan, Eren y Levi. Hange hacía esfuerzos por incluirlos, sin éxito. Sin embargo, la apertura la dio el mismo Erwin.

\- ¿A qué se dedica, Sr Jaeger?

-Soy periodista de la emisora Trost, sr Smith.

-Trost… Trost… ¡Ah! Esa es la radio que llamaba todos los días pidiendo una entrevista contigo, Erwin – acotó Moblit.

-Yo era el de las llamadas. – dijo Eren.

\- ¡Que insistente! – espetó Erwin.

-Prefiero el término perseverante.

-No se le ocurrirá entrevistarme aquí – le advirtió el abogado.

-Descuide señor Smith, no soy de los que se llevan el trabajo para la casa.

-Ya veo – Erwin no era tonto, sabía que esa respuesta era una indirecta dirigida a él, que se había dedicado a charlar temas de oficina durante la velada.

La festejada sopló una cantidad de velas que no revelaremos aquí, embarró su cara en el pastel por obra y gracia de Farlan Church. Llegó Levi a su rescate y limpió su rostro, este no toleraba la suciedad.

Erwin había quedado picado por la indirecta de Eren y cuando volvieron al salón, le lanzó un dardo, esperando con eso bajarle esos humos.

-Debe ser sencillo su trabajo si tiene tiempo para dedicarle a su hija señor Jaeger. -dijo Erwin tras escuchar lo que contaba Eren a Moblit sobre las veces que trasnochó con Gabi por jugar al Fortnite.

-No crea, señor Smith. Tengo la misma jornada laboral que todo el mundo, pero como padre que soy, es mi deber tener tiempo para dedicarle a mi hija, aun si tengo que inventar horas para estar con ella.

\- ¿Y puede rendir en su trabajo con tanto trasnoche? -Erwin no compartía el método de crianza del periodista.

\- ¿No es prueba suficiente acaso el hecho de que haya llamado sagradamente a su bufete todos los días? – respondió Eren con otra pregunta.

-Llamar no cuesta nada, hasta un niño lo puede hacer.

-Concuerdo. En lo personal, el trabajo más duro no es el suyo en el bufete ni el mío en la emisora, sino que es el de dueño de casa. Trabajas 24/7 y no te pagan por ello.

-No te dan las gracias, no reconocen el esfuerzo y las vacaciones no existen. – añadió Levi.

Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de pararle los pies a Erwin, quien se estaba ensañando más de la cuenta con el periodista. Aun guardaba un poquito de rencor a Eren por raptarse a su amado míster Musculo, sin embargo, nunca había conocido a alguien que se opusiera abiertamente a Erwin ni que se defendiera hábilmente de los ataques de este. Admiraba que pudiera expresar con convicción sus opiniones a pesar de su juventud. Sintió un calorcillo en el cuerpo cuando notó que había alguien que valoraba el trabajo no remunerado de los dueños y dueñas de casa.

-Si, eso puede ocurrir – concedió Erwin, quien acusó recibo de la indirecta de Levi – más por otra parte, los dueños de casa no tienen que cumplir horarios, lidiar con el tráfico, ni rendirle cuentas a nadie y si tienen servicio doméstico, ni siquiera tendrían que mover un dedo para mantener una casa. Además, no se requiere un esfuerzo intelectual para hacerlo, mejor dicho, no se realiza ningún esfuerzo intelectual.

Golpe bajo.

Levi lo sintió como una cuchillada al corazón. Su exmarido lo estaba humillando, lo estaba tratando de estúpido delante de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Nunca se había atrevido a tanto. Lo peor es que todo el mundo se dio cuenta del trasfondo de las palabras de Erwin y no hallaban que decir para salvar la situación. Levi tiritaba y hacia enormes esfuerzos para no llorar de rabia.

¿Es que nadie saldría en su defensa? ¿No se daban cuenta que lo que hizo Erwin estaba mal? Miró a Farlan. Bullía de indignación, pero no le salían las palabras. Hange se tapaba los ojos y negaba pesarosa con la cabeza.

\- ¿Usted le llama esfuerzo intelectual el aprenderse unos cuantos conceptos de un libro y repetirlos como perico delante de un juez? Eso no cuesta nada, hasta un niño lo puede hacer – contestó Eren parafraseando algunas palabras dichas por el abogado. Si en algo no había cambiado era el no poderse quedar callado ante las injusticias y la soberbia de los poderosos.

Silencio tenso. Alientos contenidos. Luego la risa a bocajarro de Farlan que distendió el ambiente.

\- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eren: 1 – Smith: 0!

Levi se retiró discretamente y se perdió la apertura de regalos. Salió al jardín a rumiar su pena con un cigarrillo por toda compañía.

Oyó crujir la gravilla.

-Márchate, quiero estar solo Farlan. No insistas.

-Soy Eren.

El periodista se acercaba lentamente con una ¿chancla? en la mano. Se la tendió a Levi.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – el hombre no entendía nada.

-Allá adentro te insultaron muy feo. Limpia tu nombre golpeando al cejón con esta chancla.

-No puedo, aun es mi esposo.

\- ¡Aun es tu esposo! -Eren estaba incrédulo. Se sacó rápidamente uno de sus bototos y se lo ofreció a Levi. -La falta es más grave entonces. Tome, son con punta de fierro.

\- ¡No pienso pegarle!

\- ¡Vamos! Usted me pegó por menos que eso, no se haga el mojigato.

-Aun no le perdono por lo del desengrasante.

\- ¡Qué rencoroso! Y yo que le ofrezco mi humilde calzado…

-Usted es un llorón, Eren Jaeger.

\- ¿Me va a perdonar si lo compensó con muchos Mr. músculos que está en oferta en cierto outlet que conozco?

-Suena tentador…

-No lo piense más. Intercambiemos números y así coordinamos un día para ir a comprar.

-Está bien.

Luego de registrar sus respectivos números, Levi preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué me defendiste?

-Porque conozco de primera fuente lo difícil que es ser dueño de casa. O sea, no es nada fácil que te veten de cinco supermercados y quedar detenido en uno de ellos… ¡auch! -Levi l dio un chanclazo en la espalda. - ¿Por qué me pegas?

\- Tú me diste esta chancla ¿Es de Moblit?

-Mi error. Mi mamá, que en paz descanse, se consagró a nosotros – se confesó Eren -no trabajó por cuidarnos, presencié sus desvelos, su esfuerzo por darnos comodidades, el cariño y el apoyo que nos brindaba, como arreglaba los problemas del mundo con una sopa de pollo. Sin ella, no sería el hombre que ahora soy.

-Vaya…

No alcanzó a decir nada más, pues Farlan los estaba llamando. Levi estaba reticente por entrar hasta que la mano de Eren agarró la suya y lo hizo entrar en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Sin la presencia de Erwin, quien estaba recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Hange, los otros abogados colegas de Moblit se mostraron amistosos más dispuestos de conversar otros temas que no fueran del trabajo.

Levi aún se mostraba cabizbajo, después de todo, todavía guardaba sentimientos por Erwin. Largos años de matrimonio no se borran por una crisis, que esperaba sortear para volver a ser la familia de siempre. Ese era le tenor de los pensamientos de Levi, quien no departía con los demás, limitándose solo a escuchar y beber.

-Erwin te espera en la biblioteca -le comunicó Hange.

-Voy.

Subió las escaleras con deliberada lentitud. Su todavía esposo estaba de pie hojeando un libro (o fingiendo que lo hacía). Lo cerró apenas Levi cruzó el umbral.

-Hange me señaló que te ofendieron mis palabras. Nunca fue mi intención desvalorar tu labor en la casa, me consta tu dedicación – se pasó el cabello de la frente entre los dedos - ¡Ese periodista que me sacó de mis casillas!

-Él solo estaba dando su opinión, Erwin. Además, tú te lo buscaste.

-Más encima lo defiendes.

-Lo estabas provocando y lo sabes. No esperabas que fuera capaz de responderte.

-Como sea. Solo quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas.

-Dime una cosa, Erwin. ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? -Levi temía y ansiaba esa respuesta a partes iguales.

-He meditado el asunto y he concluido que nuestro matrimonio no da para más…

-Yo creo que todavía se puede salvar. -refutó Levi - Llevamos muchos años casados, tenemos dos hijas, una historia en común ¿Es qué nada de eso vale para ti?

-Claro que vale, Frieda e Historia no dejarán de ser mis hijas.

-Entonces ¿No quisieras darle una oportunidad a nuestra familia por ellas? -interrogó Levi con voz suplicante.

-Lo llevo haciendo hace años, Levi. Pero ya no más. No puedo continuar con esta farsa, no está bien ni para ti ni para mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo das todo por perdido? -Levi estaba al borde del colapso.

-Porque ya no te amo.

* * *

Uno de los sueños de juventud de Eren era el convertirse en cantante. Su testarudez y perseverancia lo llevaron a crear una banda de heavy metal llamada "Rogue Titan" durante su adolescencia. Participó en muchas batallas de bandas y ganó varias de ellas hasta que la realidad, encarnada en la figura de su padre, borró de golpe sus aspiraciones artísticas. Su progenitor quería que se convirtiera en medico como el, a lo que Eren rechazó con desdén, no quería que nadie le dijera como vivir su vida. Ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que Grisha realizaba odiosas comparaciones con su medio hermano, un estudiante ejemplar de medicina, un hijo que escuchaba los consejos de su padre y respetoso de su figura paternal.

El convertirse en papá muy joven y el estudiar una carrera diametralmente opuesta a medicina, enfriaron las relaciones entre padre e hijo. Grisha ya no esperaba nada de su hijo menor, perdió todas las esperanzas con él. Prefería fingir que Eren no era nada suyo pues tenía vergüenza en admitir que fracasó en su educación.

En esa fiesta de cumpleaños Eren recordó ese sueño de juventud. Con Farlan volvieron a revivir la vieja costumbre de cantar karaoke en casa de Hange, unas copas en el cuerpo ayudaron que los invitados se desinhibieran.

Por ello, mientras Erwin y Levi mantenían una importante conversación que decidiría el futuro de su unión conyugal, el cantico de Eren rompió con el ambiente de solemnidad.

\- ¡No te enamores de mí, Nooo Nooo Nooo no, no te enamores de mí, noo noo, no no, tu corazón puedo partir, noo noo noo noo!

A Levi le tiritaba la vena de la sien. La charla más importante de su vida siendo interrumpida por unos alaridos de borracho. Se disponía a hacer callar al periodista a golpes, pero la voz de Erwin lo detuvo.

-Quiero el divorcio.

* * *

Levi estaba secuestrado en la casa de su amiga. La muy desgraciada le escondió las llaves de su auto arguyendo que en semejante estado emocional no podría manejar y nada de lo que le dijo -incluida amenazas- la convenció de lo contrario.

Así que, sentado enfurruñado en un rincón, miraba como el resto hacia el ridículo destrozando canciones con saña. Rechazó varias copas e invitaciones para cantar, no tenía ánimo para nada.

Unos de los abogados compañeros de Hange, con la corbata en la cabeza a modo de bandana propuso jugar a verdad o reto. Levi chasqueo la lengua a modo de desprecio. ¿Desde cuándo una fiesta de gente adulta se convirtió en desenfreno juvenil? Sorprendido quedó cuando todos los demás secundaron la idea con entusiasmo.

-ioo elijjo verrdah -dijo la cumpleañera- en la escuela me gustaba espiarrr a mizz compañeros mientras se daban amorsh en el gym ¡salud! -tomó un trago al seco.

\- ¿Eremm, que elijes tu? -preguntó Farlan.

-Reto, eso es obvio.

-Te reto a que le dé zum beshito a Levi que ta triste porque lo acaban de dejarsh -sentenció Hange.

\- ¡A mí no me metan en sus estupideces! ¡Me rehúso a participar! -exclamó Levi.

\- ¿Y si te invito a una copa y me acerco a tu boca? Si te robo un besito a ver ¿te enojas conmigo? -recitó Eren, invadiendo su espacio personal y tratando de seducir a su compañero de reto.

\- ¡Suficiente, me largo!

-Tengo tus shaves, enaniiin -acotó la ebria Hange.

-Me iré caminando.

-No, no, no, es muy peligroso. Far, préstame las llaves -pidió Eren. Las agarró del aire y se fue detrás del enojado Levi.

\- ¡Hey, espera!

-Aléjate o no respondo de mí. -amenazó el más bajo.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz. Te daré aventón para tu casa -dijo haciendo tintinear las llaves.

Suspiró. Era mejor que destrozarse los zapatos.

* * *

Su teléfono estaba sin batería. No podía avisar a nadie que estaba a punto de ser violado por un sujeto con pinta de vagabundo.

-Oye, no voy a ser nada que tu no quieras. -lo tranquilizó Eren.

-Entonces ¿porque me trajiste aquí? -interrogó cruzándose de brazos y temblando de frío.

Estaban literalmente en la punta del cerro.

-Supe que te dejaron. Necesitas desahogarte.

-No necesito la compasión de nadie y menos la tuya.

-Sé por lo que esas pasando, Levi.

\- ¿Qué va a saber un mocoso como tú? No me digas que lo sabes porque a tu mamá le pasó lo mismo – espetó con desdén.

-A mí fue a quien dejaron – respondió Eren con simpleza.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, de esos que dan cuenta que la has cagado.

-Perdón… no sabía – dijo con timidez.

-Tranquilo, no tenías como saber tampoco. Y fue hace tiempo, ya no me duele como al principio. -respondió con serenidad.

-No entiendo. Eres profesional, no eres para nada feo y te llevas bien con todo el mundo…

Eren esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Así que ese hombrecillo malhumorado lo consideraba de buen ver…interesante.

-Así que te parezco guapo ¿eh? -Levi se sonrojó violentamente. De todo lo que dijo, Eren tuvo que quedarse precisamente con eso.

-Dije que no eres feo. Escuchas solo lo que te conviene.

-Soy periodista, que quieres que haga.

-Llévame a mi casa, copia barata de George Harrison.

-Primero responde a esto: ¿Hay alguien esperándote en casa?

Frieda de seguro se quedó a alojar con el macaco e Historia… él mismo la fue a dejar a casa de Ymir porque tenían que hacer un proyecto de ciencias. Erwin ya no volvería a poner un pie y de todos modos él nunca lo esperó, era siempre al revés.

-No hay nadie ¿Contento?

Eren sacó del maletero un par de cervezas y le ofreció una a Levi, quien rumiaba su soledad.

-A Farlan se le olvido bajar estas delicias. Son artesanales.

-No tomo cerveza, gracias. – hizo ademán de devolverle la botella. Eren no se la recibió.

-Nada de ponerse remilgoso. Te traje aquí para que te desahogues y lo harás, quieras o no.

\- ¿Quieres que me desahogue ahogándome en alcohol? No tiene ni un puto sentido.

-Vas a tomarte esa botella y vas a gritar todos los insultos habidos y por haber, todos los que el cejón se merece.

-Esto es una estupidez.

-Créeme, con 250ml de ese brebaje no te va a parecer estúpido.

-No lo haré. Llévame a mi casa.

-Si no lo vas a hacer, entonces tendré que cumplir el reto de Hange. -amenazó.

Levi se tragó el contenido de la botella como si se trata de la última coca cola en el desierto.

No sabía tan mal.

* * *

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ME CAGASTE LA VIDA. SIEMPRE ME MIRASTE EN MENOS, IMBECIL , PELITEÑIDO, DEPILATE LAS CEJAS, PICHULA CORTA, DURAS MENOS EN LA CAMA QUE…

La luz de una linterna cortó la retahíla de insultos que profería Levi en estado etílico. Era el guardia del lugar dispuesto a llevarse detenido a quien fuera responsable del escándalo.

\- ¡Mierda, nos descubrieron! -Exclamó Levi asustado.

-Haz lo que yo voy a hacer. Sígueme la corriente.

Sin previo aviso, Eren estampó al más bajo contra el capó y con sus grandes manos agarró su cintura para apegarse a ese pequeño cuerpo. Comenzó a devorarle la boca con ansias, con hambre, con una pasión que Levi desconocía porque jamás lo habían besado de esa manera. El alcohol lo dejó vulnerable, sin capacidad de apartarlo con fuerza, como lo hubiera hecho de haber estado sobrio. Pero ¿Quería apartarlo, quería que Eren dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo?

No reaccionaba. Una mano agarró la suya y la posó en esos largos cabellos castaños.

-Déjate llevar si no quieres que nos lleven presos… de nuevo – susurró Eren contra sus labios.

Levi dejo de pensar y comenzó a actuar.

* * *

El guardia alertado por los alaridos provocados por algún borracho fue al sitio del suceso para ponerle fin. El sujeto gritaba semejantes palabras que harían sonrojar a la Real Academia Española si pudiera escucharlas.

Llegó al lugar acompañado de su linterna, dispuesto a atrapar al escandaloso.

No encontró nada de eso. Solo era una pareja que se besaba con desenfreno. El más bajo hundía sus dedos en el cabello del más alto, mientras que el otro lo abrazaba.

"¡Ah, el amor!" suspiró el guardia, conmovido. Y se marchó. No era capaz de interrumpir tan bella escena.

No tan bello fue lo que ocurrió a continuación. La parte racional de Levi tomó el control y de una patada (que Leónidas de 300 hubiera envidiado) despachó al atrevido que osó aprovecharse de su inocencia y vulnerabilidad.

\- ¡Suéltame, sátiro! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi persona, cochino! -le gritaba mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Una réplica, que correspondería en esta clase de intercambio verbal, jamás llegó. El otro interlocutor había desaparecido de la escena.

\- ¿Jaeger? – miraba a todos lados, espantado. Era como si la espesura hubiese tragado de repente al periodista. Encendió la linterna de su smartphone y la acercó hacía unos setos donde creía que podría estar Eren. Esperaba no encontrarlo regando un arbolito.

Se oyeron unos sonidos ahogados que provenían de un lugar hondo. Levi apuntó la linterna hacia la fuente del ruido. Se puso blanco ante su hallazgo.

Eren yacía en lo que parecía un agujero, con su pierna derecha en un ángulo extraño. Emitía unos quejidos y con esfuerzo trataba de afirmar su pierna lesionada.

"¡¿Qué hago, ¡¿qué hago, que hago?!" estaba entrando en pánico. Su parte racional le sugirió: "Primeros auxilios, tarúpido"

Con cautela bajó hacia el agujero, agarro de las axilas al herido y lo arrastró hacia la superficie. Tanto se quejaba su familia de que corriera los muebles cada vez que hacía aseo, ni sospechaban que esa habilidad que desarrolló le ayudó a arrastrar el peso muerto de un sujeto al menos 20 cm más alto.

"paso siguiente: RCP"

Colocó sus dos manos en donde presuntamente estaría el corazón y comenzó a realizar compresiones, guiándose con una canción de los Bee Gees para mantener la frecuencia constante, tal como lo sugieren los expertos.

-How deep is your love, … How deep is your love? … I really mean to learn …'Cause we're living in a world of fools … Breaking us down when they all should let us be … We belong to you and me…

Las grandes manos (no tanto como las de Usagi, - san cabe decir) del herido aprisionaron las muñecas de Levi y frenaron sus buenas intenciones.

-Detente, detente, con eso no revives ni a Juan Gabriel.

-Tu cállate, se supone que estás inconsciente. – trató de reanudar su labor.

Eren se incorporó, quedando sentado.

-Escúchame. La reanimación cardiopulmonar se realiza cuando hay compromiso de conciencia y si la persona no reacciona y no respira porque eso significa que está entrando en paro cardiorrespiratorio. No tengo compromiso de conciencia, reacciono y estoy respirando. No digas nada. Además, para RCP se coloca las manos una arriba de la otra y se hace compresiones al ritmo de Stayin´ alive. Usaste la canción equivocada de los Bee Gees, Levi.

-Uy, discúlpeme doctor House. Agradece que te saqué de ese agujero de hobbit en el que caíste.

-En el que me tiraste -corrigió Eren.

-Como sea, te salve y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Te agradecería si me traes esa rama gruesa que está detrás de ti.

Levi rezongó, pero de todos modos trajo lo encargado por Eren. Para su sorpresa este se estaba sacando la camisa.

-Oi, no es el momento de hacer striptease.

-Voy a entablillarme la pierna. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estas circunstancias y para eso necesito tela.

-Pero usa otra cosa, hace frio y sería el colmo que te resfriaras.

\- ¿Me donarías tu camisa?

\- ¡No!

-Bueno, entonces sigo en lo que estaba.

Levi observaba sin perder detalle la pericia con la que el periodista aseguraba su pierna. A Eren no le pasó desapercibido esto.

-mmm ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente -podemos continuar donde quedamos, el guardia no nos va a perdonar si no le damos el hard.

\- ¡uy, porque no te lesionaste la mandíbula! -le dio la espalda, avergonzado y molesto a la vez. Eren soltó una risita burlesca.

-Ayúdame a andar hacia el auto.

-Primero pásame las llaves, conduciré yo.

\- ¿Con alcohol en el cuerpo? ¿Quieres ir preso de nuevo? ¿Tanto te gusta estar encerrado?

-Tenemos que salir de algún modo.

-Esperemos mientras en el auto.

Así, Levi -ya no Smith-, pasó toda la noche pernoctando en el auto de su mejor amigo, hombro con hombro con el que sería su mayor dolor de cabeza, su karma, su castigo divino, Eren Jaeger.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo..._

_La incipiente amistad entre Levi y Eren corre peligro por un viral._

_ Armin se siente atraido por su instructora, Annie. _

_Un encuentro de hermanos. _


	3. My Sweet Lord

**¡Nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, las lecturas y reviews, me animan mucho a seguir :D. Mencionó dos canciones, asi que para mejorar la experiencia de lectura y decir cual capi América que entendieron la referencia, les sugiero escucharlas. Bueno, dicho esto, pues a leer!.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: My Sweet Lord.**

-Así que usted es el doble oficial de George Harrison.

-Si, mi cabo. -respondió escuetamente Eren.

-Por eso es muy importante que nos deje salir -dijo Levi. A la bajada del cerro se toparon con control policial que obstaculizaba la salida. El oficial de policía insistía que no dejaba circular a nadie antes de las seis y media de la mañana, por ende, siendo tan solo las cinco y media, no podrían abandonar el cerro. Levi apeló a la humanidad del policía, mencionando que traía a bordo a un herido, pero este insensible no quiso abrir la barrera, puesto que no se trataba de una emergencia. Se mesaba los cabellos en busca de una buena razón para que les permitieran salir, cuando vio de reojo que la garita del oficial estaba decorada con posters de The Beatles. Así pues, Levi apeló a la Beatle manía del policía diciéndole que en su auto estaba nada más y nada menos que el doble de George Harrison.

-No lo sé Rick… parece falso. -comentó el policía.

-No me hable con memes que no lo soporto– espetó Levi irritado.

-Le hablaba a mi compañero que se llama Rick.

\- ¿Cuál compañero? No veo a nadie.

-Aquí abajo – respondió una vocecita chillona. Resultaba que el susodicho era un hombre que tenía enanismo.

-Disculpe, yo… -trató de excusarse Levi.

-Me sucede todo el tiempo, ya me acostumbré. Volviendo al tema, George medio cerro conoce tu afición a los Beatles, quien nos asegura que estos sujetos están utilizando esa información para conseguir salir antes.

\- ¿¡Insinúa que estoy mintiendo!? – el hombre se estaba sulfurando.

-Qué clase de doble sería si no lo demuestro. Oficiales, en el maletero hay una guitarra, pásenmela – solicitó Eren.

Los oficiales accedieron, intrigados con lo que haría Eren. Este afinó las cuerdas, hizo un rasgueo y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de **"My Sweet Lord"**

Haciendo gala de una depurada técnica vocal, comenzó a cantar con pasión, dejando boquiabierto a los que lo escuchaban.

-"… I really wanna see you

I really wanna be with you

I really wanna see you, Lord

But it takes so long, my Lord

My sweet Lord

My Lord

My Lord…"

De vez en cuando miraba a Levi, como queriendo decir "¿Te parezco la copia barata de George Harrison ahora?"

El periodista era una caja de sorpresas.

A la voz de Eren se sumaron la de los oficiales. A todo pulmón cantaban el estribillo.

-¡hallellujah! -coreaban los policías.

-My sweet Lord…

Sonaron las ultimas notas. La performance concluyó con el aplauso eufórico de los policías y de algunos curiosos que se acercaron a escuchar.

-¡Usted si es digno de ser llamado el doble oficial de Harrison! Se ganó la salida, definitivamente. -y levantó la barrera.

* * *

Levi abandonó raudo el cerro y condujo unas cuadras en silencio. Se dirigió al estacionamiento de una clínica y a duras penas ayudó a Eren a andar hasta la entrada, donde, al ver su estado, les facilitaron una silla de ruedas.

Un médico de turno examinó a Eren y le hizo radiografías.

Cuarenta minutos después, el medico hizo pasar a Levi, quien esperaba en una sala.

-Bueno, señor Levi, el señor Jaeger sufrió una subluxación en la rótula, así que permanecerá varias semanas con yeso y tiene que ir a controles semanales con el traumatólogo.

-Entendido.

-Déjeme felicitarle por los primeros auxilios que le aplicó, sin su intervención la lesión hubiera sido más grave. Fue muy oportuno la aplicación de frio local con las latas de cerveza, aunque espero que no haya estado manejando con alcohol.

-No, para nada, pero… -Levi trataba de decirle al médico que todo el mérito era de Eren. Este ni se preocupó de desmentirlo.

-Para que el paciente no haga fuerza, deberán comprar unas muletas y estos antiinflamatorios -le tendió una receta - que tengan una buena mañana.

-Gracias doc. -respondió Eren.

Levi fue a dejar a Eren hasta su mismo departamento, asegurándose que se tomara los medicamentos e hiciera reposo.

-Dime, ¿acaso pasó un tornado en esta casa y no me enteré? -cuestionó Levi al ver el grado de desorden que estaba sumido el departamento.

-Lo que sucede es que en esta casa se siguen las leyes de la termodinámica. La entropía aquí está al máximo.

-¿Qué de qué? No te entiendo, háblame en español.

\- La entropía es una magnitud de que indica el grado de desorden en un sistema, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Armin. -explicó Eren

-Vaya… - no esperaba que Eren se tomara el tiempo de explicarle. Habitualmente cuando expresaba su ignorancia en algún tema, su familia lo miraba con una mezcla de desdén e incredulidad, como queriendo decir "¿Cómo es que no sabes? Es de sentido común" Levi intuía que Frieda se avergonzaba de la escasa educación que él tenía, por lo que toda su admiración la acaparaba Erwin.

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, Levi.

-No te he permitido que me tutees.

-¿ y a George Harrison se lo permites?

-Idiota. A ninguno de los dos. Resulta que te doy la mano y me agarras el hombro, así que nada de confiancitas acá.

-Es que me va a parecer raro tratarlo de usted cuando hace unas horas nos estábamos besándonos muy rico.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Jaeger. Tienes dos piernas y te queda solo una sana.

-Tranquilo, ya entendí. Por cada golpe que me dé, recibiré un beso suyo. -concluyó Eren. -como ya me besó por la caída en el cerro, ahora me debe un beso por el chanclazo en el supermercado.

-Olvídalo.

-Vamos, es intercambio equivalente. Y un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

-No soy un Lannister. Tampoco creo eso del intercambio equivalente.

-Tiene razón -contemporizó Eren – no es equivalente. Por esta luxación, mínimo una mamada ¡AUCH!

-Atrevido, marrano. -le espetó mientras le arrojaba un zapato.

-¡Oiga! ¡Fui George Harrison por usted! Por lo menos ayúdeme a acariciarme el manguaco.

-¿el qué?

-Manguaco, ganso, fifí, nepe, titán, piripicho…

-¡Ya, entendí, ya entendí!

-¿Y lo va a hacer? Mire que estoy lesionado y no puedo mimar a mi fifí-preguntó el periodista con los ojos brillantes.

-¡No! Además, lo que tienes lesionado es la pierna, no la mano.

-¡Vamos, no sea remilgoso! Canté para usted, Levi, My Sweet Lord…

-Aquí tienes tu my sweet lord… -lo amenazó con una bota.

-Bueno, lo dejamos en un beso entonces. -afirmó Eren.

-¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Tan desesperado estás?Pareces un puto adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

-Desde que encontré a mi ex en la cama con otro sujeto que ya no he tenido nada estable. Estoy acumuladito.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?

-Ninguna, solo que me gusta hacerlo enojar. De una manera retorcida, es divertido, ja, ja, ja.

-Te gusta que te golpeen. -la vena le palpitaba.

-Soy un masoquista, lo admito y usted es un sádico capaz de lanzarme una zapatería completa si pudiera. Tenemos tanto en común, cojamos.

-Lo que voy a coger es un palo para noquearte – Levi sonaba muy serio y dispuesto a llevar a cabo su amenaza.

-¡ya, ya, ya! ¡Es una broma, joder! Me descargaré Tinder, caray. Usted también debería, para inaugurar su nueva vida de separado.

-No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo aquí.

Acto seguido se retiró, murmurando algo como "a palabras necias, oídos sordos"

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Eren dio rienda suelta a esa risa que llevaba aguantándose y que a duras penas podía contener.

Amaba hacer enojar a Levi. Le recordaba a ese Eren impulsivo y explosivo de su adolescencia, al que se enfadaba a la menor provocación.

* * *

Gabi Braun Jaeger tenía una especie de crush con el estudiante nuevo, Falco Grice. Este perdió puntos cuando tuvo la mala decisión (según Gabi)de juntarse con su enemiga desde primer año, Kaya Brouse. Falco siguió cayendo en la estimación de Gabi cuando se le ocurrió desafiarla , apostando a que obtendría mejor calificaciones que ella a final de año, algo difícil porque la chica era la mejor estudiante de su curso.

A pesar de eso, Gabi sentía esa ligera atracción hacia Falco, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba. ¡qué frustración! Zofia le dijo que lo que tenía era el Síndrome de Helga Pataki.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando te gusta alguien en secreto pero que en público lo molestas y eres mala con él.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Vi Hey Arnold y descubrí que mi hermana se porta igual que tu cuando está frente al chico que le gusta: es fría y exigente, pero cuando está sola en su habitación, le da besos a su fotografía.

-Yo no hago eso tan raro…

-Pero siempre buscas llamar la atención de Falco.

-¿La atención de quién? -preguntó Falco, cargando su mochila en un solo hombro.

-¿ Y a ti que te importa, pelos de elote? -respondió Gabi bruscamente.

-Estás ocupando mi puesto. – dijo el muchacho señalando el puesto.

-Uy, perdón, nerd – dijo Gabi mientras se bajaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentada charlando con Zofia – Hablamos al recreo Zofi.

Envidiaba a su amiga quien compartía pupitre con su crush, pero prefería que fuera Zofia y no Kaya quien se sentara al lado de Falco.

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida, Zofia arrastró a Gabi al dojo familiar. Lo que tenía que contarle requería de privacidad que la escuela no podía darles.

Sin parar de correr, la chica rubia no soltó la mano de su amiga hasta que estuvieron seguras en la habitación de la primera.

-¿Qué te pasa Zofia? -preguntó Gabi entre jadeos. Entretanto la chica encendía su laptop y por poco se lo colocó en las narices de la pequeña Braun.

-¡Mira, mira, Miraaaa! ¡Nuestro video se hizo viral! ¡Se hizo viral!

-¡Quéeee! – Gabi no podía creérselo, tan solo el día de ayer ambas lo subieron a YouTube.

"Una vistima de la chancla con música de Naruto de fondo" llevaba dos millones de visitas y contando. Miles de comentarios expresaban la risa que les causaba el video.

-¡Somos tendencia, Gabi! ¡Tendencia! Lo logramos, Gabriella Braun.

-Recibiremos dinero… fama – a Gabi aun le costaba asumirlo. No esperaba cosechar tanto éxito en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Se lo tengo que mostrar a Annie! Se la pasaba diciéndome que perdía el tiempo editando videos contigo y que era difícil alcanzar la fama. -Zofia estaba eufórica y ansiosa de contarle a los suyos la popularidad del primer video editado por ella. Así quizás su padre y hermana no encontrarían descabellado que estudiara algún día dirección audiovisual.

* * *

-Armin ¿A qué se debe el honor? – preguntaba Jean Kirschtein a través de la pantalla – Un momento… ¿Es mi idea o estás más tonificado?

-Estoy tomando clases de defensa personal hace unas semanas.

-Ya era hora, men. Si en pocas semanas ya sacaste músculos, en meses serás Jason Momoa.

-Basta, Jean, no es para tanto. Solo tengo una entrenadora muy exigente. -Armin se sonrojó ante la mención de Annie.

-Ya veo… -Jean era un buen observador. Notó de inmediato el sonrojo de su rubio amigo y lo relacionó con un posible interés amoroso. – Así que acudes a mí por un consejo. Me halaga, aunque me pregunto porque no acudiste a Eren, es tu mejor amigo.

-Porque es mi mejor amigo lo conozco y sé que en cosas del amor es un cero a la izquierda.

-Buen punto. Ese bastardo no tiene inteligencia emocional. -concordó Jean.

-Además tú saliste de la friendzone, Jean.

-¡Ah! Y esperas que te ayude a salir de la entrenadora-zone.

Armin asintió. Sus brazos cubrían su rostro encendido de un rojo furioso como la nariz de Rudolf el reno.

-Me gusta mucho, Jean. Nunca había sentido algo como esto.

-¿Qué esperas para invitarla a salir?

-Es que… no calzo en el perfil de los chicos con los que suele salir Annie, tipos bien mamados…

-Pero con un cerebro del porte de un cacahuate. Tu ventaja es ser inteligente, eres culto, tienes tema de conversación, te encanta la literatura y la poesía… ahora que estas sacando cuerpo puedes llegar a ser un Mishima. -lo animó Jean. No le gustaba que su amigo con tan buenas cualidades se menospreciara de esa manera.

-Pero que cosas dices, Jean.

-La pura verdad. ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a ayudar en persona.

-Estás a kilómetros. A menos que sepas teletransportarte.

-Ya quisiera. Para tu gran suerte, estaré mañana por la ciudad con Mikasa para visitar al idiota lisiado de Eren.

-Pero es un viaje muy largo. ¿Qué pasará con sus trabajos? -preguntó Armin preocupado.

-Ya sabes cómo se pone mi esposa cuando algo le pasa a su hermanito y lo terca que es al respecto. Nos dieron permiso en el bufete, así que no hay problema.

-Avísame cuando llegues, Jean. Hay un lugar muy genial que quiero que conozcas.

-Si es un museo o algunas de esas cosas nerd que te gustan, yo paso.

-No bobo, te llevaré al bar Liberio. Lo remodelaron y se ha convertido en toda una atracción turística. -explicó Armin.

-No me imagino cuantas cosas han cambiado en la ciudad…

-Bueno Jean, te dejo. Tengo entrenamiento.

-Vamos campeón, sedúcela con unos versos de Mamado Nervo – sugirió Jean, guiñándole un ojo. Cortó la video llamada antes de que Armin lo corrigiera.

* * *

Levi comprobó con tristeza que su tardía llegada a casa no fue advertida por ninguna de sus hijas. Tan solo Petra, su mano derecha, estaba preocupada.

"si me muriera, ni Frieda ni Historia se darían cuenta" pensaba con amargura.

Pero lo que lo mantenía con un mal humor eran las burlas de Farlan que se estaban prologando más de una semana. En cada ocasión que se reunían, Church alzaba las cejas sugestivamente mientras le preguntaba cómo fue su supuesta noche de pasión con su amigo Eren.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no pasó nada entre nosotros!-gritó el hombrecillo, harto de la insistencia de su amigo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas? -cuestionó Farlan.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Levi sabía que estaba mintiendo al afirmar que no pasó nada. Porque lo que pasó, ¡uf! si lo revelara, lo molestarían hasta el fin de los tiempos. No podía negarse a sí mismo que le pasaron cosas en el beso, le subía el ego sentirse deseado como hombre y no por deber conyugal.

-Hace calor. -respondió.

-Si claro, se te sube la temperatura al recordar las puercadas que hiciste con Eren.

-¿Eres sordo o qué? Ya te dije que no nos hemos acostado.

-Okey, entonces dime porque haces de chofer de Eren.

-¡Uy, a ti te entra por un oído y te sale por el orto! -ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -Ese amigo tuyo me llevó al cerro y de una patada lo lesioné pues cayó en un agujero.

-En el tuyo.

-¡Eres imposible, Church!

Con ese humor de los mil demonios Levi ingresaba a su hogar (si se le puede llamar así) dónde nadie de su familia lo esperaba. En el vestíbulo lo recibió Petra, como de costumbre. Lo que no era habitual era la inquietud de la mujer, se sobaba las manos compulsivamente.

-El señor Smith está esperándolo en su despacho. -anunció.

-Petra, te dije que él tiene prohibida la entrada a esta casa. Ya embalamos y enviamos todas sus pertenencias.

-Es que quiere hablar algo serio con usted. Parece ser importante, no me lo comentó, pero se lucía molesto.

-Iré a ver que quiere.

Halló a su exesposo mirando hacia la ventana. AL sentir los pasos de Levi, se volteó.

-Qué rápido transformaste mi despacho en una bodega para tus productos de limpieza. -comentó el rubio.

-La vida sigue, ¿no? -respondió con ironía. -Dime a qué viniste.

-Lee esto – le tendió un sobre. Levi leyó y a cada línea aumentaba su estupor.

-No entiendo esto…

-Es una demanda, Levi. – respondió Erwin con condescendencia.

-Si lo sé, no soy estúpido. No entiendo el porqué. No conozco a la tipa que me está demandando.

-Es Mikasa Kirschtein, la abogada del periodista ese. Te demanda por lesiones personales.

-Ah, eso…

-¡Cómo que "ah eso"! ¿Qué carajos le hiciste a Jaeger?

"Qué no hice…"pensó. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso, pero tampoco podía contarlo.

-Fue un accidente que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Hange. ¿Por qué te llegó a ti esa carta?

-Porque no hemos disuelto la sociedad conyugal. Pero hay algo peor. Hay pruebas en tu contra que muestran actitudes violentas tuyas contra ese periodista previas al evento de la lesión. Pruebas que están circulando por toda la red.

-¿De qué pruebas hablas?

-Míralo por ti mismo.

* * *

Frieda lloraba desconsolada en la oficina de su novio. Desde que el video cuyo protagonista era su padre Levi comenzó a circular y hacerse popular, sus compañeros la molestaban con comentarios que buscaban ser graciosos.

-¿Puedes creerlo, mi amor? ¡Mi papá es un meme, qué humillación! Hasta lo han convertido stickers de WhatsApp – decía Frieda mientras secaba sus lágrimas y su nariz con un pañuelo desechable que le tendía Zeke.

-Me imagino que ha sido horrible para ti y para Historia – comentó Zeke distraídamente. Estaba viendo por enésima vez el video tratando de poner su mejor cara de póker.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? Estás muy colorado. -preguntó la muchacha al alzar la vista y mirar el rostro de su pareja.

El hombre no alcanzó a dar una respuesta puesto que se abrió intempestivamente la puerta.

-¡Zeke, es que no podrás creerlo! ¡Mi crush es un viral! ¡Dios, trabajo con una celebridad de internet!-exclamaba Yelena con exaltación, sin darse cuenta los desesperados gestos de silencio por parte de Zeke. -Upsi, no sabía que estabas aquí Frieda. -la muchacha solo la fulminaba con la mirada. Jamás vio con buenos ojos la cercanía y complicidad entre Zeke y Yelena.

-No quisiera ser grosera, pero llegas en un pésimo momento.

-Así veo, el pobre está que se ahoga – señalo la mujer, apuntando a su amigo. -No te preocupes, se la maniobra de Heimlich – hizo ademán de acercarse a Zeke, pero Frieda la detuvo a medio camino.

-Yo me puedo encargar, estudio medicina.

-No, no, estoy, cof, cof, cof, bien, cof cof – trató de decir tos convulsiva se apoderó de su habla.

-¿Se te acabó el salbutamol, mi amor?

Zeke asintió.

-Iré por el a una farmacia. Espera aquí tranquilo, trata de tomar aliento, ya vuelvo.

Cuando el ultimo cabello de Frieda se dejó de ver y la puerta fue cerrada, Yelena se acerca a su amigo y lo mira con sospecha. Lo que tenía no era un ataque de asma, ella sabía reconocerlo puesto que presenció varios de estos ataques de Zeke en la escuela.

-Ya, se fue tu novia, escúpelo.

Zeke estalló en risas que se podían escuchar a cinco metros a la redonda. Reía de una manera escandalosa que le sacaba lágrimas y le llegaba a producir dolores de estómago.

-¡Es que la canción de Naruto le dio el toque! ¡El que hizo este video es un genio! Se mamó señores. Se ma-mó, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. -tomó aliento -Lo más hilarante de todo esto es que mi querido suegrito tan serio que se ve, tan recatado ahora es el meme de moda. Es surrealista.

-Tu noviecita no se veía muy contenta que digamos. Todo lo contrario.

-La han molestado en la universidad por este asunto del video. Hasta andan circulando unos stickers por WhatsApp.

-¿Los tienes? Quisiera tener el de Eren, lo necesito.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que los voy a tener? ¿Me crees esa clase de persona, Yelena?

La mujer lo miró con escepticismo.

-¡Está bien, lo confieso, si los tengo! ¡Todo el mundo lo tiene! -se excusó Zeke.

-¿Qué esperas para mandármelo, mal amigo?

Luego de que le fueran enviados los stickers, Zeke se atrevió a preguntar a Yelena:

-Supe que tu amigo demandó a mi suegro ¿Qué hay de eso?

-Esta información te cuesta una cerveza, compadre.

Zeke suspiró.

-A veces pienso que tus visitas son excusas para beber gratis.

-Para que veas que soy buena, a la próxima invitaré a Eren a beber, lo pagaré de mi bolsillo. Quiero que lo conozcas .

* * *

La puerta del departamento parecía que en cualquier momento se caería a punta de aporreazos. Mikasa fue a ver quién era y también para que su querido hermano no se quedara sin puerta. La abrió y se coló un hombrecito que entró hecho un huracán a la sala de estar.

-Oiga, ¿usted que hace aquí? Tiene orden de alejamiento así que le pido que se vaya o lo saco a la fuerza . -amenazó Mikasa.

-Vine a hablar con Tarzán, no con los monos. ¡Jaeger!

Se abrió la puerta de una habitación y una cabeza enmarañada se asomó por ella.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo? Son las once de la madrugada -Eren dio un bostezo. -¡Levi! ¿Pero qué te trae por acá?

-Solo vine a contemplar tu hermoso rostro. – respondió el hombrecillo.

-oh, ¿en serio?

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! Vengo a que retires la demanda en mi contra.

-¿Cuál demanda? -se preguntó extrañado- no me he movido de aquí así que no… -se detuvo a mirar a Mikasa. ¿Mika tu demandaste a Levi sin consultarme?

-Gabi me mostró la grabación donde este hombre te pegó con su calzado y tú mismo me contaste que te lesionaste estando con él -se justificó la abogada.

-Otra vez estas sobre reaccionando, Mikasa. Ya te dije que fue un accidente, incluso el mismo Levi me llevó a una clínica y me ha ido dejar al trabajo todo estos días.

-No me convence tu relato. El video muestra explícitamente que te derribaron con un zapato y fui a hablar con el guardia del cerro y me mostró las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad y allí se veía como este hombre te tiró a un barranco de una patada.

-¡Mikasa, por favor! Lo haces aparecer como la película 300. Retira la demanda.

-No, Eren. Las pruebas son irrefutables, no puedes decir que es un accidente, deja de encubrirlo.

-¡No lo estoy encubriendo!

-SI, lo haces y por miedo. Los Smith son una familia muy poderosa e influyente.

-Pero Mika…

-¡Basta! -los detuvo Levi- ¡Si, yo le di una patada y lo volvería a hacer las veces que sean necesarios porque lo hice por legítima defensa!

-Cálmese Levi. Retiraremos la demanda …

-¡Pero Eren!

-Mikasa, Levi me golpeó porque me sobrepasé con él. Anda, retira esa demanda antes de que me acusen por acoso sexual. ¿Le parece, Levi?

-No le he permitido que me tutee.

-¿le parece, My Sweet Lord?

-Y luego porque te pega uno…

Mikasa carraspeó.

-Iré a la fiscalía. Dejaré sin efecto la acusación

-Gracias – agradeció Levi secamente.

* * *

Otro lunes comenzaba. Eren ya podía moverse sin muletas lo que liberó a Levi de la responsabilidad de ser su chofer. Aun no podía conducir, pero si caminar hasta la calle y pedir un taxi.

Se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo, anhelando posar su trasero en su silla ergonómica pero la expresión preocupada de su compañera Yelena lo detuvo.

-Eren… Pixis te espera en la oficina. Es algo urgente.

-Voy.

Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia la oficina de su calvo jefe.

Dot Pixis estaba tomándose un café en compañía de Erwin Smith. Cuando Eren entró, ambos hombres detuvieron su charla y posaron sus miradas en él.

-Yelena me dijo que me estaba esperando. Buenos días señor Smith.

Este solo asintió.

-Toma asiento Eren – señaló amablemente Pixis. Tomo asiento con cautela y lo más lejos posible del abogado.– Ya sabrás, Eren, todo el revuelo que ocasionó ese viral que tú y el esposo del Smith protagonizaron.

-Claro que si Dot. Ahora soy un sticker de WhatsApp, Yelena me mandó unos muy buenos, si quiere se los comparto…

-A ver, mándamelos.

Erwin se estaba impacientando con las vueltas que se daban jefe y empleado. Carraspeó y dijo con firmeza:

-Vamos al grano. Vine aquí expresamente para exigirle, Sr Jaeger que eliminé ese estúpido video del internet.

-Lo siento, Sr Smith, no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Yo no publiqué ese video en primer lugar.

-Pero su hija si lo hizo ¡Hasta lo etiquetó a usted!

-Si, si, ya la regañe y castigué.

_-Gabi ¿Qué hago etiquetado en este video?_

_-¿Recién te diste cuenta papá? Ya lleva más de una semana. _

_-¿Quién te dio permiso de utilizar mi imagen, muchachita? _

_-Tú, papá. _

_-¿Cuándo hice eso? _

_-Te pregunté cuando estaba haciendo reposo por lo de tu pierna. Me dijiste que sí._

_-Vas a borrar inmediatamente ese video, jovencita._

_-¡Pero papá! Me están dando dinero por la cantidad de visitas -le muestra un fajo gordo de billetes. -¿ unos boletos para ir al concierto de Linked Horizon, te harán cambiar de opinión?_

_-Los tomaré, pero me ofende muchísimo._

-No es suficiente. Tiene que decirle a su hija que lo borre de inmediato o habrá consecuencias desagradables para usted.

-¿Pero en que le afecta a usted? Ni siquiera aparece en el video, no entiendo tantas molestias de su parte…

-Ha perjudicado a toda mi familia. Somos el hazmerreír de nuestro círculo de amistades, he perdido contratos por ese video, a mis hijas las molestan y se burlan. ¿Le parece poco?

-Es solo un tonto video, un viral que será olvidado a la semana. El ciclo de vida de los memes es corto.

-¡Lleva tres semanas y parece estar lejos de ser olvidado! Bórrelo si no quiere que lo demande.

-Señor, usted sabrá mucho de leyes y todo eso, pero no tiene ni la menor idea cómo funciona el internet. Ya, puedo hacer que Gabi borre ese video, pero será como cortarle la cabeza a Hidra, por un video o meme que borre, aparecerán otros cuatro o cinco para reemplazarlo. Sea paciente y espere a que el mundo se olvide del viral y ya.

-Claro, muy fácil ¿no? Para colmo su hermana demandó al padre de mis hijas.

-Ya retiró esa demanda, yo se lo pedí.

-Claro que lo hizo, pero interpuso una nueva orden de alejamiento.

-¡Mikasa! – masculló entre dientes.

-Eren. -habló Pixis. -necesitamos que se calmen las aguas, la gente esta como loca llamando a la radio, etiquetándola en redes sociales… Tienes que hacer reposo Eren.

* * *

Yelena se llevó a un cabizbajo Eren al bar Liberio, para pasar el trago amargo de la suspensión de su trabajo.

-Maldito Smith, se cree con el derecho de pisotear a los demás.

-Tranquilo Eren. Por lo menos no te echaron de la emisora- lo consoló Yelena. – te llevaré a un bar muy bueno donde trabajan unos amigos.

Llegaron al frontis del lugar. Eren lo reconoció como el lugar donde fue a beber en compañía de Farlan.

-¡Ya estuve aquí antes! En el día del sake.

-Oh ¿en serio? – la mujer sonaba un poco desilusionada pero rápidamente se recobró. -No importa, me interesa que conozcas a mis amigos, creo que te he hablado de ellos.

-Ah, sí. Me dijiste que uno era el dueño. – recordó Eren.

-Si. Se que te va a agradar.

Ingresaron al lugar que ya estaba lleno de gente a la espera de destruir, digo, cantar algunas canciones. Tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la barra. Yelena invitó a los tragos y pidió uno muy fuerte para Eren, quien se jactaba de ser un bebedor con gran aguante.

Charlaron amenamente, contándose chismes de la oficina, criticando a los que se paraban al frente a destruir hits musicales y sobre todo Eren, despotricando contra Pixis.

-Ese cabrón es un esclavo del sistema -señaló con una voz que parecía indicar que el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza más rápido de lo esperado.

-No tiene ni un pelo de tonto, ji, ji, ji.

Yelena se apegaba más y más a su colega, quien no oponía resistencia ante la cercanía de la mujer. Bebía y bebía, sentía una sed que no se apagaba con nada. "¿Por qué me sentiré tan mareado?" se preguntaba el periodista. Él jamás se había sentido así cuando tomaba pues tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol.

Pero recordó. Se había tomado un analgésico en el trabajo. "¡Mierda!"

Se levantó abruptamente, sin darse cuenta de que tenía a Yelena prendada de su cuello. La apartó suavemente.

-Iré al baño.

La mujer estaba decepcionada. Estuvo a centímetros de besar a Eren, quien se mostraba dócil y no rechazaba sus avances. No volvería a tener semejante oportunidad, pensaba.

Alguien ocupó el puesto de Eren.

-Alguien se quedó con las ganas.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando, Pieck?

-Pokko me está cubriendo.

-Como te aprovechas del pobre imbécil.

-¡ja! Quien lo dice. Te vi tratando de besar a tu amigo que se caía de borracho, si eso no es aprovecharse, no sé qué será. -acusó Pieck.

-Ya, ya, no puedo ganarte en las discusiones. Cambiemos de tema. -sugirió Yelena, un poco sonrojada de verse descubierta.

-Estuve mirando a tu amigo y se me hace muy conocido…

-Obvio si ahora es un meme.

-No me refiero a eso. Lo pensé desde que me mostraste su foto, sabía que lo había visto de algún lado. No podía recordar de donde hasta que en las redes sociales me apareció un recuerdo de hace años, cuando ingresé a medicina y mira…

Le acercó su teléfono móvil. Era una fotografía grupal de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en la carrera de medicina.

-Nooo, ¿ese es Eren? -Yelena señaló a un joven de cabello corto castaño y de notables ojos verdes sonriendo a la cámara. -Pero el jamás me contó que estudió otra cosa antes, es más siempre me dijo que quería estudiar periodismo o algo en el área de ciencias sociales.

-Sus motivos tendrá para no contártelo. ¡ah! Y eso no es todo. Tengo la certeza que Eren es hermano del jefe Zeke.

-Pieck, que dos personas tengan el mismo apellido no los hace automáticamente parientes. Además, ellos no se parecen en nada y el apellido Jaeger no es raro.

-No se parecen tanto, te lo concedo. Pero estoy segura de haberlos visto juntos en los pasillos de la facultad.

-Eso fue hace años. Hace cinco segundos ni recordabas a donde habías visto a Eren antes.

-Medicina es una carrera que estudia mucha gente, además le perdí el rastro en tercer o cuarto año. No teníamos amigos en común tampoco. -se defendió Pieck.

-Bueno, pero aun así no tienes pruebas contundentes que demuestren el parentesco entre los dos. Solo una vieja fotografía que testimonia que alguna vez tú y él fueron compañeros y un recuerdo difuso. A Zeke lo conozco de años y jamás de los jamases me habló de un hermano. Eren solo tiene hermanas: Isabel y Mikasa, no me ha mencionado más hermanos.

-Alguna razón habrá… ¿Eren no te ha hablado de su padre?

-Nunca me ha contado sobre él. Querida, tus argumentos son débiles no me convencerás de esa historia sacada de la rosa de Guadalupe.

-Un momento. Si el jefe y Eren pertenecen a la misma rama familiar, lo podemos comprobar. Hay algo de los Jaegers que conocemos a lo que no se pueden resistir. -dijo Pieck, muy decidida en poner a prueba su hipótesis.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Si el jefe y Eren son hermanos, no podrán resistirse a hacer esto.

La joven se dirigió al escenario y le susurró algo al sujeto que manejaba la música y colocaba las letras de las canciones.

-Damas y caballeros. ¿Quién se atreverá a cantar la canción favorita del jefe? ¿Quién es el valiente que intentará superar el récord de puntaje imbatible hasta el día de hoy? -preguntó el sujeto.

Nadie se manifestaba. Era una canción que nadie se atrevía a cantar, puesto que nadie la podía interpretar mejor que el dueño de Liberio. Los pocos que osaron hacerlo, obtuvieron puntajes vergonzosos que no se acercaban ni con la punta del zapato al puntaje obtenido por el jefe.

Comenzó a sonar **"I want it that way"** de Backstreet Boys.

-¡Esa es mi canción, carajo! -gritó alguien. Era Eren, que tambaleándose se acercaba a la tarima y le quitaba el micrófono al DJ. Inspiró y cantó la primera estrofa:

_You are… my fire_

_The one… desire_

_Believe… when I say_

_I want it that way. _

No esperaba que apareciera en su camino un contrincante que cantaría la segunda estrofa:

_But we… are two worlds… apart_

_Can't reach to… your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

Eren cantó, mirando molesto al sujeto que trataba de robarle su canción:

_Tell me why_

Zeke (pues se trataba de él) contestó:

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

Eren cantaba como si le reprochara algo:

_Tell me why!_

Zeke seguía cantando:

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake._

_Tell me why_

Eren pronunciaba cada vez más fuerte y con más sentimiento:

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Los asistentes del bar miraban la escena como un partido de tenis. Los hombres en la tarima cantaban como si se enfrentaran a una batalla, parecía como si en cada verso se respondieran. Se miraban con desafío, se retaban con la mirada y cada uno quería demostrar al resto que era el mejor í fue hasta el final de la canción.

-¡Wow, cuanta intensidad! ¡Le salió gente al camino jefe! – exclamó el DJ, emocionado por el improvisado duelo de karaoke. La gente aplaudía por el inusual espectáculo. Eren le arrojó el micrófono y se bajó con el rostro serio.

-Si hay algo que los Jaegers no pueden resistirse es a la competencia. -dictaminó Pieck con aire de sabihonda.

\- Y a los Backstreet Boys – añadió Yelena.-jugaste bien tus cartas Pieck…

Eren, un poco mareado se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban las dos mujeres y se sentó frente a Pieck.

-Ah, ella es mi amiga, Pieck – presentó la periodista.

Eren la miró. Parecía pensar en algo. Sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento (o quizás de embriaguez)

-¡Ahh! Io te conozcooo -dijo apuntándola con el dedo - ¡Tu querías mariguanizar la legalihuana! A ver, sácate uno.

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas de mí? -preguntó la chica.

-Eren, no me contaste que estudiaste medicina antes – le reprochó Yelena.

-No era importante. Pasado, pisado y me voy pal lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido – preguntó Pieck.

\- ¿Te acuerdas la primera clase de farmacodinamia donde decían que no había que mezclar alcohol con analgésicos por que causa somnolencia? Lo recordé cuando vomitaba en el zzzzzzzz… -su cabeza cayó como peso muerto en la mesa.

-Eren… Eren… -Yelena lo zamarreaba del hombro, esperando que reaccionara. - ¡Ay, no reacciona! ¿Qué haremos Pieck?

Como caído del cielo hizo su aparición Zeke, tras desembarazarse de algunos conocidos que lo felicitaban por la canción.

-Jefazo, ayúdenos con su hermano, cayó como saco de papas -señaló Pieck al caído.

-Ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi despacho. -pidió Zeke.

-Tu y yo tenemos que conversar -advirtió Yelena. Creía saber todo sobre Zeke y le molestaba que no fuera así. Su amigo le debía una explicación. Una muy buena explicación.

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo..._

_Eren se da cuenta que mas que gustar hacer enojar a su my sweet lord, disfruta de su compañía._

_Una cena incómoda. _

_Compras de artículos de aseo y algo más. _

* * *

**¿Review, tomatazo, Mr Musculo, chanclazo? **

**Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
